


Clueless

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter realises not long after he proposes to Ginny Weasley, that he does not love her. Now it's time to tell her, but he wonders how her family will take this news. Harry also wondered if this could be the thing that ends his friendship with Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The first year after the battle of Hogwarts and the death of Voldemort, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and all their friends finally had some time to themselves and enjoyed the freedom they now had in their world, so they made the most of it.

The following year, Hermione got a job with the department and control of magical creatures, Ginny had been picked up by the Holyhead Harpies as a reserve, Harry and Ron joined the aurors and started their training. Their lives and all their friends lives were finally looking up and everyone couldn’t be happier or content.

Harry had got himself a flat right after he started at the auror office, one thing Harry realised he wanted for his home, was to have muggle things, not everywhere, just the spare room set up to take power so he could have a tv, dvd player and computer. So he had worked with Hermione to try and figure out how to get the power to work with magic being so close. 

Every day at lunch, Hermione and Harry would sit and eat lunch while they worked on the problem. After two months, they had finally worked out a blocking charm that could be placed around the one room, but they needed to limit how much electricity was to be used though and never use magic in the same room where the electrical items were. The blocking charm meant they could use magic in their homes, just not in that room. 

Hermione and Ron ended up living together in a flat together not far from Harry, Hermione had also done the same charm on their spare room so she could have a few things she grew up with like a computer. Ginny and Harry were in a serious relationship and Ginny did want to live with Harry but he wanted some time to himself which caused a few arguments between them, but Harry wouldn’t back down and Ginny noticed how stubborn Harry could be, so she accepted that Harry wanted some time alone. 

After work most nights, Harry did spend his time with Ginny in his flat, but he always wanted Ginny to go home. They had a great sexual relationship, but Harry just couldn’t bring himself to have Ginny live with him just yet.

After the first few months of this arrangement, Harry and Ginny had a few more fights because Harry did not want Ginny to live with him and a lot of Harry’s friends all kept asking him the same thing, why, when they were together and they knew Harry loved Ginny. Harry could never answer them because he couldn’t work it out himself, but he could see how hurt Ginny was. Harry just knew this was the right thing for him and he was sticking to his decision.

Harry was expecting Ginny over to take her out for dinner, so he’d just finished getting dressed when he saw her standing at his bedroom door watching him.

‘Hey, have you been there long?’ Harry finished tucking himself in then walked over to her.

‘No, not long, but I liked watching you,’ Ginny gently kissed Harry, ‘So you said you wanted to talk to me about something serious,’ Ginny chewed on her bottom lip.

‘Yes, I do and I think part of it you will hate and part of it you will love, so let’s go talk before we eat,’ Harry took Ginny’s hand and led her into the living room and they sat down, ‘I can see you’re nervous Ginny, we’re not breaking up if that’s what you think this is about.’

‘Well, it was, I’ve been so worried thinking that’s what you wanted, so you’re really not going to break up with me?’

‘No, I told you I love you and I do. I know you can’t really understand why I don’t want you to live with me, I don’t think I understand it myself. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, about us and I’ve come to a decision. First when I tell you, I don’t want it to be straight away, a year minimum, more like two years, that’s the part I don’t think you’ll like. But I needed these few months alone and I still need more time and I realised that it’s the first time I’ve had that, had time to myself. Even though we both love each other, we got together in a really bad and intense time. So I want to make sure if we do go further, then it will work, or we can make sure it works because we’re finally acting like any normal couple. Not running for our lives, not saving anyone, not scared that one of us could be killed at any time, I’ve lost too many people and I need to make sure nothing like that is ever going to happen again. Do you get what I’m trying to say here Ginny?’

‘Yes, because mum and dad have said the same thing. Couples that get together during times of war don’t usually last. They believe it’s all to do with thinking they might die so why not live their lives to the fullest while they can. So the start thinking there in love when their really not. I’ve told you I fell in love with you when I was only eleven; that has only strengthened over the years. You said you realised you loved me after you came back with Hermione and Ron, so I do think it’s good that we’re taking our time, even if I would still like to live with you.’

‘I know you do, but once that happens, it’s going to be us, full on together all the time, when I still think we should just take our time. So remember I said I want us to do something, but not for two years and I’m serious about that. I want to take that time to make sure we’re going to make it Ginny. Now, what I’m talking about is something I want to ask you, but I still want to live alone during that time,’ Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box, ‘Ginny, I want to marry you, so will you marry me?’ Harry opened the box to show Ginny the ring.

Ginny stared down at the beautiful moonstone ring sitting in the box, then she looked up at Harry. ‘Of course I’ll marry you, I’ve always wanted to marry you. But you want to wait a year and you still don’t want to live together, you want to wait until we get married?’

‘Yes, I do and I know this is all about what I want and I’m sorry about that. But it’s the first time in my life that I am doing what I want and not what is expected, made to do or asked of me. We will get married if you want and we will be together, but I need to make sure Ginny. I feel it deep inside, I have to make sure we’re doing the right thing and that we’re not going to fail in our marriage, because if we get married, we will have kids, something I’ve always wanted. So this marriage, our married has to be started at the right time and for the right reasons no matter how much we love each other.’

Ginny sighed, ‘Okay, I get why you’ve wanted to hold off. You never had a real family, when we do have kids, it will be the first time since you were a year old that you will have that and you want to make sure we’re always together and our family is always together so you don’t lose your family like you did before.’

‘Yes, that’s it exactly. I don’t think I could take it if we got married, had kids and we fell apart. Having to only see my children on weekends or when I can fit them in with work, not seeing them after work every day. I want to be a full part of their lives, a proper parent, so I need to do this my way to be sure. I couldn’t handle that Ginny, so now you finally understand, will you marry me, but have a long engagement?’

Ginny smiled, ‘Yes, I will marry you in a year minimum because I finally understand why you want to wait.’

Harry smiled, took the ring and placed it on Ginny’s finger before they kissed each other passionately. They could feel what the other wanted, to make love, but they also knew they needed to eat. So they left Harry’s flat and walked hand in hand down to the small restaurant that Harry had become a regular customer at. They sat eating their dinner, talking the whole time, mainly about their future wedding and what everyone will say when they hear about the long engagement. When Harry and Ginny finished dinner, they headed back to Harry’s flat and both instantly went into the bedroom where they spent the next couple of hours enjoying each other’s bodies.

Over the next few weeks since Ginny had finally started to understand why Harry wanted to wait and take his time, Harry started to feel his life is finally starting to become normal. People had started to realise Harry was engaged to Ginny who had finally been picked up by the main team of the Holyhead Harpies and was making a name for herself. They both kept getting asked when the wedding was and both said they wanted to take their time and haven’t worked on a date yet, they were happy and content with their life which if people that knew Harry would look at him, they realised he was finally putting his past behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry and Ron had finally finished their auror training and were now full aurors, their boss Michael Hinkly made Harry and Ron partners, not because they had been friends for so long, but because they had proven to him that they worked well together. Harry was the senior in the partnership with Ron, which Ron understood as Harry had already proven he was quicker in duelling and more powerful with spells than Ron, where Ron was a good tactician so he usually planned their stake outs or raids. 

Since the ministry got rid of anyone that had anything to do with Voldemort, the aurors, the hit wizards and magical law enforcement squad had rounded up the last of the death eaters, snatchers or just supporters of Voldemort, so everything was pretty quiet now. So now the auror office was a little on the quiet side, but not one of the aurors minded. So they mainly helped the magical law enforcement squad with normal crimes. They still did guard important people like visiting dignitaries or the minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt who had been voted in as minister for magic after spending a year as the interim minister. The aurors also trained the magical law enforcement squad, plus each auror would go to Hogwarts to speak with fifth and seventh years about what they would expect if they joined the magical law enforcement squad, hit wizards or the aurors.

Harry was at his desk when his boss walked over to him, ‘Harry, I think because of your involvement with him and reputation, I need you to deal with Mundungus Fletcher.’

Harry sighed, ‘What’s he done this time boss?’

‘He’s selling things that don’t work again, but a few people have ended up in St Mungo’s with their legs stuck together or things sprouting out of their head, a whole range of things.’

‘Alright, do you think he’s still in that rat hole he used to live in?’

‘Last we heard he was, but you won’t know until you go see him. Since it’s late now, go tomorrow, but why are you still here anyway, almost everyone has left for the day?’

‘I just wanted to finish off. I would rather finish in the day then have to keep going the following day. I found out that worked better for me.’

‘I’m pleased with your work, so if that’s what you want to do, I’m happy. Anyway, I’m heading home, see you tomorrow, oh, fill Ron in on Mundungus.’

‘First thing, see you tomorrow,’ Harry smiled at his boss then went back to what he was working on.

A female auror around Harry’s age, stepped over to Harry’s desk, ‘Harry, can I ask you a favour?’ Susie asked.

‘Sure you can, can’t say if I can do it until you do ask though,’ Harry chuckled.

‘Smart arse, but you’re charm, the one to block the magic in a certain room. I was hoping you could do a room at my place so I can hook up some power?’

‘Sure, I don’t mind, but why would you want to, you’re a witch?’

‘My father is a muggle, mum’s a witch. So dad has this shed down the back, away from the house, it has his tv, dvd player, game consoles, he’s a big kid sometimes. So I grew up with all that stuff, but I would like to be able to watch some movies and maybe have a computer as well.’

‘Yeah, I can do it for you Susie, when do you want it done?’

‘I have all my stuff being delivered tomorrow, so tonight if that’s alright?’ Susie said tentatively.

Harry grinned, ‘Alright, let me finish this and we’ll go.’

‘Thanks, you’re a sweetheart,’ Susie kissed Harry’s cheek then went back to her desk with Harry laughing behind her.

Harry got back to work, filled out his reports, filed his forms, then got Susie’s attention. ‘All done, I’ll do you’re room, then go have a late dinner.’

‘Why don’t you let me cook you dinner for doing this for me, I have to cook something for myself anyway?’

‘Sure, I don’t mind since you do have to cook.’

‘Okay, let’s move it Potter,’ Susie chuckled.

Harry and Susie left the auror offices, headed to the fireplaces and flooed straight into Susie’s living room.

‘Nice house,’ Harry said looking around.

‘Thanks, I’ll show you the room, then I’ll start dinner, but if you want to get rid of your robes, feel free,’ Susie led the way to the back of the house, ‘You can see where I want to set everything up. There is already power connected to the house and this room but not the other rooms, I remove all that.’

‘Yeah, it’s a good size for a large flat screen, this won’t take long.’

‘Neither will dinner, thanks,’ Susie hurried out of the room and left Harry to do his charm.

Harry looked around the large room, then pulled his wand out of his pocket and performed his charm as he slowly moved back towards the door, then through the door. He saw a reddish haze go around the room and doorway which told him the charm was activated and would block the magic. He walked out into the living room and stopped dead at the sight before him, Susie was in the kitchen wearing a small top that showed her well-muscled stomach and very short, shorts. Harry took a deep breath, shook his head, then joined her in the kitchen.

‘Charms done,’ Harry said as he leant against the counter.

‘Great, thanks Harry, why don’t you get rid of your robes, I did. That’s usually the first thing I do when I get home.’

‘Yeah, I will thanks, but is that what you usually wear under you’re auror robes, because if you do and any blokes found out, you wouldn’t get much work done,’ Harry chuckled then took his robes off and laid them over the back of a chair.

Susie laughed, ‘Yeah, this is the type of stuff I always wear under my robes, it’s comfortable and keeps me cool with those long robes.’

‘Yeah, I get you there, I’m one for jeans and a t-shirt. I hated wearing robes at Hogwarts, but I’ve gotten used to them now, no choice really.’

‘No, aurors must wear their robes, well unless they get into a full on duel with someone. You know it was the minister that had that brought it. He said robes got in the way when you’re fighting for your life.’

‘It’s true, that’s why I hardly wore them. So we’ve never really gotten to know each other properly before. You’re about my age, right?’

‘Two years older, don’t you remember me at Hogwarts? Then again, with what you were going through, you probably never took a lot of notice.’

‘Sorry, I was usually occupied with thoughts of Voldemort. So let me guess what house, because it wasn’t Gryffindor,’ Harry stared at Susie, ‘I’d say Ravenclaw.’

‘Yep, I was a smart one, you were the brave one.’

‘Ravenclaw’s were brave, I saw it that night, most stayed to fight like the older Hufflepuff’s and Gryffindor’s.’

‘Yeah, but I can see the question on your face, yes, I went there to fight, I got hurt though, luckily it wasn’t too serious,’ Susie turned and showed her back shoulder, ‘Got hit with something when I was outside. Even though I had begun my Auror training, I was really frightened, I thought if a death eater saw me injured they would have killed me, so you know what I did?’

‘No, tell me because they would have killed you and whatever it was kept you alive.’

‘I pretended to be dead, I could hear them and squinted a few times, saw them walking around me. When he called that break and wanted you to go to him, Neville came and helped me. He picked me up and carried me inside. I could hardly believe that was Neville Longbottom and I know the change in him came mostly from you Harry.’

Harry shrugged, ‘Mostly, but it was also because of his parents, he really got stuck into our training in the DA. So did Luna tell you about that, our DA?’

‘No, but she only mentioned it to two people that I know of, Ginny told Michael. I would have joined if I’d known. I wasn’t really good at defence before that, mainly due to not having any decent teachers, I liked Lupin though,’ Susie put two plates on the table and they both sat down, ‘I got to meet Tonks a couple of times, when I was training.’

‘Lupin was a great defence teacher, but he was worried that he could hurt someone. I can understand that, but I still tried to talk him out of leaving.’

‘You’re godfather to his son aren’t you?’

‘Yeah, Teddy, his a great kid and I love him to bits. I try to spend at least one day a week with him and now his a little older, I do have him at my place the odd nights.’

‘He’s lucky to have you, he will need a man around as he grows up, then add the fact you know what it’s like to grow up with no parents, you will be able to help him with that.’

‘True, but one thing Teddy has that I never had, a loving grandmother. I had my rotten muggle relatives. I did sort of make it up with my cousin though and I have seen him a couple of times. But I will never have anything to do with my aunt or uncle again.’

‘Yes, I heard they didn’t treat you very well,’ Susie heard Harry scoff, ‘I take it there was more than what we heard?’

‘Yeah and something I don’t like to talk about, sorry.’

‘Don’t be, I’m sure you want to forget all about it. So let’s forget it and get to know each other as friends and not just work colleagues.’

‘I’m with you there Susie and you’re a great cook,’ Harry grinned, then kept eating. Susie and Harry ate and talked right through dinner and found they really liked each other and got to know each other on a personal level instead of a working level.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

‘So we finally know a little more about each other, you’re nothing like what they used to write about you, but I never believed it. Too many strange and dangerous things were going on and I can’t understand why Fudge and Rufus did all that,’ Susie handed Harry a drink and they both sat on the couch in the living room.

‘Well Fudge was just plain scared which made him refuse to believe me and Dumbledore. Scrimgeour, he surprised me. When I asked Dumbledore about him after he was appointed as minister, Dumbledore said he was able to do the job, but I could see he didn’t have a lot of confidence in him. Then he wanted to use me to give people hope. I ended up having a couple of big arguments with him, one right after Dumbledore’s funeral.’

‘You mean he cornered you right after you buried the man that became a mentor and father figure for you?’

‘Yeah, he did. I just walked away from Ginny, I broke up with her for her safety, so I wasn’t feeling the best and he walks up to me and kept saying it was my duty to work for the ministry. You know, if it wasn’t for the fact that I got to know Kingsley as a friend, I wouldn’t have joined the aurors. But I knew he wouldn’t use me in anyway and he did help protect me a couple of times, put his life right in Voldemort lines of fire, that to me showed what type of man he was, what I thought an auror should be like.’

‘You know you’re supposed to call him minister, don’t you Harry?’ Susie chuckled.

‘Yeah, but Kingsley and I have an agreement. I kept saying minister once I started working as an auror, but he said outside of work I have to call him by his name as we’re friends. I wasn’t sure at first, but it was something he really wanted me to do,’ Harry chuckled to himself.

‘What’s so funny?’

‘He said that having me, Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world having to call him minister made him feel bad. I was going to hex him for saying that, but he was serious. So I agreed to call him Kingsley unless we’re at work or anything official. I hate the names I get given, hate the attention, but I have gotten used to it.’

‘Why do you hate the names so much, I would feel honoured, well I think I would.’

‘Well, the boy who lived, I was called that because my parents died, but I survived. I didn’t want to be reminded of that. The chosen one, well, when I heard the prophecy which prompted that name, I was scared. I was fifteen and not even an adult or trained, yet it was going to be me that went up again Voldemort and that was to the death. We all know about undesirable number one, so we’ll skip that one. The saviour, okay I get it, but it wasn’t just me, which I have told the Daily Prophet so many times, told everyone so many times. If Ron and Hermione didn’t help me, he’d still be here. If people like Neville, Seamus, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, the Weasley’s, you, everyone, if they didn’t help by doing what they did, I wouldn’t have been able to finish him. Then add the fact that Snape and Flitwick gave me the last bits of information I needed, so they were a big part of me being able to finish him off. So that’s why I hate that name more than the others, it was a lot of people that made that possible, not just me.’

‘Alright, I get why you hate the name and I do understand it Harry. But one thing I do know as to why people want to look at you as the saviour and that’s hope. You were the one to actually kill him. You survived the killing curse as a baby, you escaped him so many times. That’s why people look at you as the saviour. If you as a baby and a teenage boy could do all that, it shows all of us that any of us could do what you had to if we were faced with that. I know it gives me hope that I could face someone like him and there was a chance I could survive. I might not, but you give me the belief that it’s possible. I know there are things you said contributed to that and you never want to talk about, but it doesn’t matter if say Dumbledore came up with a charm to save your life, it’s the hope behind you surviving that helps me and everyone else.’

Harry stared at Susie, ‘You make a lot of sense and I was told that’s why my parent’s house was left standing, it gave people hope. If I could survive as a baby, the people believed they could survive this war. Alright, I get it, I still don’t like it, but I won’t hex any of my friends if they call me saviour anymore.’

Susie laughed loudly, ‘You hexed you’re friends for calling you that?’

‘Yeah,’ Harry shrugged, ‘most of the time they did it to wind me up because they said nothing much upsets me, where that would,’ Harry stared at Susie and she laughed louder, ‘Stop it okay, it’s not funny.’

‘It really is Harry,’ Susie said then broke up laughing again falling down on the couch between them.

‘Oh you’re going to make fun of me all the time for this aren’t you?’

Susie tried to stop herself laughing, ‘Yep,’ then she started laughing again.

Harry reached over and tickled her, ‘If you do, I’ll keep tickling as I know you hate it,’ Harry kept going until Susie stopped laughing, trying to push his hands away until they were wrestling on the couch. Then neither of them knew how it happened, but they were lying on the floor snogging, with tongues, hands and lips moving on the other, they made their way into Susie’s bedroom and into Susie’s bed. Their hands or lips never stopped touching the other or kissing some part of the other until they were having sex. The second time, again their lips, mouths and hands never stopped. Harry had his mouth buried in Susie’s most private parts, after he finished, Susie had Harry’s member in her mouth, then she was on her knees while Harry pounded her from behind.

When they were finished, Harry was staring up at the ceiling, ‘What just happened?’

‘Some great sex, that’s what happened,’ Susie leant up on her elbow and looked down at Harry, ‘What’s wrong with that, it’s not like either of us want to get into a relationship with the other.’

‘I’m engaged Susie, I shouldn’t have done this.’

‘You’re not married Harry, if you were, then I wouldn’t have had sex with you. I don’t sleep with married men and you’re not.’

‘But I still made a commitment to Ginny, you know, to be faithful to each other.’

‘This isn’t the time to be faithful, it’s the time that lets you fulfil you’re fantasies, not real fantasies, it’s just an expression. This time before the wedding, let’s you have one final bit of fun as a single man, which you still are, it also lets you see if what you’re about to do is the right thing. So take it as that Harry, just a little bit of fun until you settle down with a wife and probably kids. I think everyone should do this before they settle down. If you can have this type of fun, feel guilty about it, shows you aren’t the type to cheat on Ginny after you get married, but it shouldn’t stop you just going out and doing something you will never do again, get it out now before the wedding. So why not let yourself have a bit of indoor fun with me while you can. I have to say, merlin this was great, I haven’t had sex this good before. Most blokes are only after their own satisfaction, you made sure I got satisfied along with you. I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard or for so long.’

Harry couldn’t help himself, he laughed, ‘Well I can’t say I didn’t enjoy myself and you taste great. But we work together, do you really think this is wise Susie?’

‘We’re not going to be shagging on the job Harry, maybe after work. I don’t want a relationship with you, I’m just out to have some fun until I settle down, which I do hope to do one day. But after the last few years, I think we all should enjoy ourselves because anyone of us could have died. So let’s live this life now we have that chance.’ Susie leaned down and kissed Harry, ‘So it’s up to you, are we going to keep shagging each other for a bit of fun Harry?’

Harry stared up at Susie, then rolled them both over until he was lying on top of her, pinned her arms above her head, then kissed her fiercely, hungrily. Harry knew he shouldn't do this, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop, or care.

‘Yeah, we are, as long as we understand each other and I think what you said was true, you’re not after anything serious, well apart from when you’re at work. So if you’re happy with shagging an engaged man, then am I, so how about we do some more?’

Susie wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist, ‘Now you’re talking Harry,’ Susie stared up at Harry, kissed him again, then watched Harry as he made love to her whole body, something no man had ever done to her before and she couldn’t believe how good Harry made her feel. So after Harry finished with her body, Susie made love to every inch of Harry’s body, making her smile at the noises he was making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not right for Harry to cheat as he is engaged, but the reason why he did comes to light in the following chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The following day at work, Harry thought he might feel uncomfortable or awkward around Susie, but she acted like she always did, even flirted with all the blokes including him like always, so Harry decided to act like he always did in regards to Susie.

‘Ron, we need to go and find Mundungus.’

‘Oh blimey Harry, what’s he done this time?’

‘Selling more things that don’t do what he promises. People are ending up in St Mungo’s. So we need to see if he’s in that same rat whole of an apartment.’

‘Okay,’ Ron sighed as he stood up, ‘Ginny flooed early this morning, she said you weren’t home last night when she went over there and it was late before she left.’

‘I stayed back to finish some stuff, I hate having to start again the next day,’ Harry said casually as he looked at Ron but saw Susie smile as she turned away.

‘Yeah, you do seem to want to finish things before heading home. Well she better get used to sleeping alone. Let’s go get Mundungus.’

‘Hopefully we find him fast,’ Harry gave Susie a smile before leaving the office with Ron.

Harry and Ron stood outside the door and a very rundown apartment, Harry cast some enchantments around the place, then he cast charms over Ron and himself before he knocked on the door.

‘Who is it?’ came the voice from inside.

‘I heard you have a Metamorphmagus potion, I need to hide, so I want one,’ Harry said making his voice low and gravely.

The door opened a crack as Mundungus Fletcher peered out, ‘Who told you?’

‘A bloke in the Hogshead, so have you got the potion or not, I’ve got money.’

‘Get in here quick before someone sees you,’ Mundungus hurried them inside then shut the door, but when he turned around he’s mouth dropped, ‘Potter.’

‘Look Ron, he remembers me, isn’t that nice. You’re under arrest Mundungus and don’t try to leave, we’ve enchanted the place.’

‘But I needed money, come on guys, let me go.’

‘You were given a warning Mundungus, you didn’t take it,’ Ron pulled his wand and had Mundungus bound, ‘Let’s get out of here, this place stinks.’

‘Yep, let’s go,’ Harry and Ron kept hold of Mundungus Fletcher and then Harry took the enchantments down before apparated out of the flat and arrived in the atrium’s apparition point. They went straight down to the holding cells, locked him up then went back to their office, ‘He’s locked up boss, how long do you think he’ll get?’

‘He was given a warning, so at least two years, that’s minimum. But I got a message while you were gone, Hagrid found something in the forbidden forest and took it to Minerva. It’s a hand of glory and not the one Malfoy had. So she asked for two aurors to check out the forest for more. Now we know Ron can’t go because of his fear of Aragogs family, so I’m sending Harry and Susie on this one.’

Harry grinned at Ron, ‘This will be the first time at Hogwarts without you Ron.’

‘Oh Harry’s going to miss his friend,’ Susie laughed.

‘Shut it Susie,’ Harry shook his head, ‘You know how big that forest is boss.’

‘Yep, so you’ll be going back every day, but Hagrid is going to help search, well, when he isn’t teaching. Minerva did mention Filch, but we all had the same thoughts about him.’

‘I’d rather it take longer than have him near me for too long.’

‘That’s what I all said, so off you go, she’s opened her fire for just you two.’

‘Come on Susie and no more wise cracks.’

‘And what will you do Harry, glare at me, you just have to put up with me. So move that arse Potter.’

‘What am I in for,’ Harry grimaced then followed Susie out of the office.

Harry and Susie stepped out of the fireplace into the office of Minerva McGonagall headmistress of Hogwarts.

‘Minerva,’ Harry grinned then hugged her.

‘Harry, it’s good to see you, Susie, it’s been a long time.’

‘Yes it has Minerva, so what’s this hand of glory all about?’

‘Hagrid found it not far from where you faced Voldemort that night Harry. He said he heard something, but it didn’t sound like the spiders or centaurs, so he followed the noise. I’m hoping there are no more dark artefacts in there or it will mean one of the students is bringing them in.’

‘There might be a chance that one of them left it there that night, but we take nothing for granted. Where’s Hagrid now, I’ll need to speak with him before we go in?’

‘Teaching, so if you wait until he’s finished you can then, you can stay here or go down there.’

‘We’ll head down now, then have a look around. We’ll let you know if we find anything.’

‘Thank you.’

Harry and Susie left the office and headed down through the castle and out into the grounds. They saw Hagrid with a group of students so they made their way down then stood at the back, watching.

Hagrid turned around and spotted Harry, he smiled hugely, before making his way over to the two aurors.

‘Harry,’ Hagrid hugged him.

‘Hi Hagrid, it’s good to see you, but you’re hugs are getting tighter.’

‘Ah Harry,’ Hagrid grinned, ‘Are ya here for what I found?’

‘Yep, so finish you’re class then we can talk.’

‘Okay,’ Hagrid patted Harry’s shoulder, making him sink then went back to his class but the whole class was staring at Harry.

‘More stares Potter,’ Susie whispered.

Harry shrugged, ‘It happens,’ Harry looked back over at Hagrid who had brought out a hippogriff, a familiar hippogriff, Harry couldn’t resist, so he walked over and bowed to Buckbeak, ‘Hi Buckbeak, how you doing boy?’ Harry gave him a pat.

‘He’s missed ya Harry.’

‘Yeah, I’ve missed him too, but you’re happy here aren’t you Buckbeak, I have no room to keep a hippogriff,’ Harry gave him another pat, ‘Sorry to interrupt, but I had to see him.’ Harry gave Buckbeak another bow then walked back over to Susie.

‘He seems to like you.’

‘I own him, but I leave him here with the other hippogriffs, like I leave my house elf here, he stays with the other house elves. I never liked the idea of owning them, but Kreacher is old, so he’s happy here.’

‘More things I don’t know about you.’

‘There’s probably a lot Susie,’ Harry folded his arms as he stared at the students but mainly watched the Slytherin’s, ‘There’s one there who’s nervous.’

‘Yeah, I noticed, he hasn’t stopped looking back at us and keeps rubbing his hands down his pants which tells me his sweating.’

The two aurors stood there staring at the students but mainly watched the Slytherin without him knowing he was being watched very carefully. When the class finished all the students stared at Harry as they walked passed except the Slytherin who hurried away before Hagrid walked over.

‘Let’s get in there Hagrid and you can tell us what you heard.’

‘I’ll just get my crossbow,’ Hagrid went to his hut, grabbed his crossbow then followed Harry and Susie into the forbidden forest. He explained what he heard and how it led him to the area that Harry faced Voldemort.

The three of them stepped into the clearing, but all Harry did was stared at the spot, he didn’t even move.

‘Are you okay Harry, you’re very pale?’ Susie asked.

‘Um, yeah, it just all came back to me. Forget it, let’s look around.’

The three of them looked all over the clearing and all around it as well but they never found anything. Then Harry walked over to another spot and bent down running his hands over the ground. He spotted a couple of footprints and to Harry it looked like someone had stopped here. Harry kept looking around then sucked in a breath before picking up a stone. He quickly put it in his pocket before standing back up.

‘Doesn’t look like anything else, but we should keep looking. Hagrid, we’re fine here if you want to go back, I’m sure you have another class.’

‘Okay Harry, but ya don’t look well.’

‘I’m fine Hagrid, I just wasn’t expecting the memories to hit so hard. We’ll be fine and I’ll come see you before we leave.’

‘Okay Harry,’ Hagrid smiled then walked off.

‘Someone is up to something here and I think I know what. But you need to keep this private and we just tell the boss, no one else unless it’s absolutely necessary.’

‘Alright, you sound serious, so what’s going on?’

Harry swallowed then pulled the stone out of his pocket and showed Susie the markings. ‘Does that symbol mean anything to you?’

‘No, it doesn’t, but it does to you, I can tell.’

‘Yeah, it does. In the story of the three brothers, the second brother was given a stone to bring back the dead, you know it right?’

‘Yes, my mother read me that story.’

‘This is the stone Susie, I used it that night. I dropped it here hoping no one would ever find it especially anyone dark.’

‘Blimey, it’s real, do you think whoever had the hand of glory was looking for that to bring back Voldemort?’

‘That would be my guess, unless they lost a parent, it’s one or the other, a death eater or Voldemort. Now only Ron, Hermione, Minerva and Kingsley know about this stone and that it’s real.’

‘Well the other aurors are honest and trustworthy, but I agree, the less people that know the better.’

‘I just wonder how this kid found out about it.’

‘I can answer that Harry Potter,’ a voice said from behind the thick trees as Harry and Susie turned to see a centaur step out and walk towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

‘Magorian, how are you?’

‘I am fine Harry Potter. But you wanted to know how the boy found out about the stone?’

‘Yes, no one knew apart from my friends.’

‘That boy comes in here quite a lot, over the last year we have found him sitting in the clearing. He talks to himself, always asking how can he make his parents happy again, that they haven’t been happy since their lord was killed and he’s life has been terrible since that night. Bane overheard him one day and spoke to the boy. As you know Bane does not like humans, but he became friendly with the boy and told the story of what we witnessed that night you came in here to face Voldemort.’

‘So you saw me called my parents, godfather and Remus back from the dead?’ Harry sighed.

‘Yes, we saw Harry Potter. We were watching in the hope you could bring order to our world. So many of us died just like so many of you died, but you were always different, so we all hoped you could win and we will be always grateful to you for that. So now you know how the boy knew of that stone and he has been trying to find it. If he is like those that were with Voldemort that night, then he should not have possession of the stone so it is good that you found it.’

‘Yes, I’ll take this with me and hide it somewhere else. Thank you Magorian for the information, but could you tell me if the boy has gone anywhere else in your forest?’

‘No he has not, he only comes to this area. Now I will leave you and your friend in peace,’ the large centaur gave Harry a small head bow which he returned then Magorian turned and disappeared into the dark forest.

‘He was going to bring him back if he found this,’ Harry looked at the stone then put it in his pocket, ‘I don’t want to go through that again.’

Susie saw a look on Harry’s face that she has never seen before, he looked vulnerable, insecure and she could just see a trace of fear there and realised that what Harry went through for years has left him a bit traumatised.

Susie took Harry’s hand, ‘I want to show you something before we explain to Minerva, got some time to spare?’

‘Sure, lead the way.’

Susie and Harry headed towards the quidditch pitch, they stepped onto the grass, but Susie kept moving until she came to the stands, then slipped under the covering, pulling Harry with her. Then she tapped a section of wall and a door appeared.

‘I thought I knew every secret about this place and I have good reason, but this never showed up.’

‘I made it unplottable after I did this. There were times I wanted to be alone, so I worked this out. Come in and have a look,’ Susie pulled Harry through the door, ‘I snuck old furniture out of the room of requirement and brought it down here. Just a couch, a small table, desk and chair, then I would sit here and either think, read or study.’

‘No fireplace, so you cast warming charms during winter?’

‘Yep, now what did you mean this never showed up,’ Susie asked then stepped closer to Harry and pushed his robes off, before her hands went down and undid his pants and Harry never protested or stopped her.

‘I might show you one day,’ Harry pushed Susie’s robes off, then undid her button of her shorts she wore underneath. When they were both naked, Harry made Susie sit, then he knelt between her open legs and started to use his tongue, licking her, then he flicked his tongue against her nub which started her writhing and moaning, groaning and calling his name until her orgasm took over. Harry kept his tongue moving for another minute, then he was lying between her legs, thrusting hard as she had her legs wrapped around his waist again. They spent the next hour having sex, once on the couch, once standing against the wall. ‘That’s twice we’ve done this.’

‘Well more than twice Harry, it was four times that first night and twice now.’

Harry grinned, ‘You know what I mean, but we should go tell Minerva what’s going on.’

‘Yep, we should, but you have to show me whatever you were talking about.’

‘I will,’ Harry chuckled then they both dressed before heading back to the castle. They found Minerva in the great hall with all the students having dinner. They slowly walked up between the tables to a lot of loud whispers about Harry Potter being at Hogwarts but also two aurors.

‘Did you find out anything Harry?’

‘Yes, more than I wished, but I’ll explain in private. Without being obvious, there’s a Slytherin boy, sixth or seventh year by the look of him. Dark curly hair, about three quarters of the way up towards us, facing away. He’s the one we need to discuss.

Minerva nodded, then kept eating, but glanced around the great hall, just making it look like she was keeping an eye on the students. When she finished eating, the three of them headed straight out of the great hall and up to Minerva’s office.

‘The boy is Dalbert Saxon, his father as far as we know was a death eaters, but the minister was never able to get proof. We also think his mother was one, but again, no proof. So it was him that brought in the hand of glory.’

‘Yes, but that’s not all,’ Harry pulled the stone out of his pocket, ‘He was looking for this.’

Minerva saw the symbol on the stone and sucked in a sharp breathe, ‘How did he know of the stone?’

‘Magorian told me they saw me that night, but Bane befriended this kid and told him the story of who I brought back. It wasn’t that hard for me to find it and I saw footprints not far from this. So I’m taking it out of here and I’m going to hide it somewhere else.’

‘Do you think he was going to bring back Voldemort?’

‘Yes, since his parents are alive. Magorian said when they heard the boy he was talking about finding a way to make his parents happy that they haven’t been happy since their lord was killed. One good thing though, he never went anywhere else in the forest. Now we don’t mind searching, but Magorian said he only went to the clearing.’

‘No, I think you’ve found what he was doing, you don’t need to keep searching. I will get Hagrid to keep an eye on him and that area, but I believe you’re right, he was looking for the stone.’

‘I never thought anyone would find it, me included, but it was too easy. One thing though, you haven’t noticed any kids near Albus’ tomb, more than normal that is?’

Minerva sighed, ‘I have seen a few Slytherin’s near it, as you know though, that tomb has more than normal enchantments around it to stop anyone from breaking it open again.’

‘Yeah, we used a lot of magic to seal the tomb that day. Do you believe they think it is there or they just might want to check that it’s there?’

‘If I was to guess, they believe you put it with Albus.’

‘Yeah, once they realised what I was talking about and that I don’t have it on me, yeah, they know I hid it. All anyone had to do is a bit of research and they would realise it used to belong to Albus and everyone knows I was close to him, so it makes sense I would put it back with him. Too bad I thought of that first so it only looks like I put it back with its last owner.’

‘Yes, very clever Harry,’ Albus Dumbledore smiled down from his portrait.

‘Hello Dumbledore,’ Harry gave him a smile, ‘Looks like I have to hide the stone now.’

‘Yes, but you know you could disguise it and hide it in plain sight that way if anyone saw it, they would not know what it is.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Great idea, like always from you Dumbledore. I just might do that,’ Harry turned back to Minerva, ‘What do you want us to do with the kid, we can get proof he brought in the hand of glory, but that’s all we can do unless he actually used it.’

‘I think you should, that way I can discuss his options with him. Since he has seen you and Susie here and probably knows you went into the forbidden forest, he might not be easy to find. So do you have it on you?’

‘No, but it would only take me a few minutes to get it if you can allow me to floo to my place and back?’

‘I can do that and Susie can keep me company,’ Minerva pulled her wand and waved it towards her fireplace, ‘I’ll change it the moment you come back.’

‘I won’t be long and Susie, I’ll explain in a moment,’ Harry grinned then stepped into the fireplace.

‘Harry explained about the stone and that only you, the minister, Hermione and Ron know. The middle brother in the story got the stone. Word went around about the elder wand, is that what you two were talking about with Professor Dumbledore’s tomb?’

‘Yes, Harry originally was going to put it back with Albus. But as you heard, he believed others would think of that, so he decided to hide it somewhere else. None of us know where he hid it and it is safer that way. So even if Harry was disarmed, they still wouldn’t find the wand.’

‘Got it,’ Harry stepped out of the fireplace, went over to Minerva’s desk, put the parchment down, ‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,’ Harry tapped the old map, then stood back laughing as he watched Susie staring as Hogwarts was revealed before her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

‘So this is what you meant before,’ Susie chuckled, ‘Handy but where in the name of merlin did you get this?’

‘Well I got it from Fred and George Weasley, but,’ Harry turned the parchment over, ‘those four names were the ones that invented the map. Moony was Remus Lupin, Wormtail was Pettigrew, Padfoot was my godfather Sirius Black and Prongs was my father, James Potter. Filch confiscated it when they were students, but Fred found it when they were sent to his office one day. They gave it to me in my third year and it has come in handy. Now let’s see where this kid is.’

Harry, Susie and Minerva studied the map, the Slytherin rooms first, but he wasn’t there which wasn’t surprising. They found him in a deserted classroom on the fifth floor.

‘Okay, so we talk to him, search his things then it’s up to you Minerva.’

‘Alright, let’s go.’ Minerva watched as Harry folded his map then stuck it in his pocket.

‘Why did you allow Harry to keep that map?’ Susie grinned.

‘I never found out about that map until after the battle. As a lot of people know, Harry stayed here for a few months, helping with repairs. But we found a few death eaters still hiding here, so Harry showed me the map and we found another seven after that.’

‘Along with people that died, so it does come in handy, but since I wasn’t coming back as a student, Minerva let me keep it as it did belong to my father.’

‘Before we go, the other item given to the younger brother, if you had the stone and wand, do you have the cloak?’

‘Yep, my cloak is that very cloak.’

‘Blimey Harry, all these years everyone just believed it was a story, but it’s true.’

‘Yeah, it’s true and those other two items are dangerous. Anyway, let’s go speak with a Slytherin.’

The three of them left the office and headed to the fifth floor. They stepped into the class room and saw the boy look up in surprise.

‘Now Mr. Saxon, these two aurors are going to search you and question you, then search you’re things before we discuss you’re future.’

‘Why, I haven’t done anything wrong?’

Harry never talked, just waved his wand over the boy and a shadow of the hand of glory floated about his head before vanishing.

‘You were saying,’ Susie said putting on her serious auror voice.

‘Fine, it was mine, well my father’s.’

‘That is why we are going to search your things Mr. Saxon. But did you know I happen to be friends with the centaurs, I spoke to the head centaur today, Magorian. Do I need to go on?’

The boy sneered at Harry but ended up shuddering at the look he received from the saviour.

‘Fine, I heard about what you did, I went to find the stone.’

‘And the reason you wanted to find the stone?’ 

‘To bring back the dark lord, to make my parents happy. I don’t give a shit about him, as far as I’m concerned you both destroyed my life, but my parents just can’t live without him.’

‘Sounds like you don’t want to be a death eater even if he was alive. But let me tell you something about that stone. Yes, it can resurrect the dead, but they are not of this world. They aren’t real, they can’t touch, they can’t do magic and they can’t stay here. It would drive their souls insane if they did. I couldn’t give a shit if his soul, well what’s left of it was insane as he was already crazy as far as I’m concerned. What I do care about is making sure our world never goes through another war. So now it’s up to you on how you cooperate. Do you have any other dark objects with you?’

‘A couple of small things that belonged to my father, I wasn’t going to use them, I just wanted to keep some of his things with me and away from him. He’s depressed, he doesn’t do anything, so I’m worried he will use them on mum or himself.’

‘Let’s go to your room then Mr. Saxon and you can show the aurors exactly what you have, then we’ll discuss what is going to happen to you.’

‘Since I have cooperated, I don’t want to be expelled, I want to stay.’

‘We’ll discuss that soon, let’s go,’ Minerva pointed to the door, then the four of them all headed to the Slytherin rooms. The common room fell silent with a lot of the older Slytherin’s glaring at Harry, but Harry, Susie, Minerva or Dalbert never took any notice, just walked up the stairs to the dorm room and over to one bed.

‘Let me,’ Harry waved his wand and then went over to the small cupboard, pulled out a small bag, then looked inside, then waved his wand over it again, ‘These are the only dark objects in the room, so you were telling the truth.’

‘Yeah, I was, so what happens now?’

‘That is up to the headmistress, if you had used these items, then it would be up to us. But I can tell they haven’t been used in a long time, four years at least.’

‘Yeah,’ the boy sighed.

‘First thing after breakfast, come to my office and we’ll discuss your detentions Mr. Saxon. But a warning now, once more and you will be gone from this school.’

‘Yes Professor,’ the boy nodded.

‘We’ll take these straight back to the office.’ Susie said.

‘If you really want to have a life Mr. Saxon, listen to Professor McGonagall or you might find yourself in Azkaban next time,’ Harry, Susie and Minerva left the Slytherin room and went straight back to her office, ‘I cast a silent revealing charm through the Slytherin rooms, there was nothing else.’

‘Thank you, that makes me feel better. But I think most of the older Slytherin’s only act like they want the return of the old ways. They well behaved, even get given points in their classes. There hasn’t been any problems in the last three years.’

‘I think for most it’s just the way they were raised, they never had a choice, now they do. We’ll go, but if you have any problems, you know you can get us here any time.’

‘I know Harry and thank you. It does make me feel better knowing I can get the saviour to scare the students occasionally,’ Minerva smirked making Susie laugh.

‘Remember what you said Harry,’ Susie chuckled.

‘Yeah, I won’t hex anyone for calling me that even if I still hate it. But you know what Minerva, if that name or even me can keep any of these kids turning out dark, then you can use me, we have to go though,’ Harry hugged it, ‘It was good to see you.’

‘It was good to see you too Harry, don’t let it be so long next time.’

‘I’ll try, come on Susie, we have paperwork to do.’

‘Oh great, the only thing I hate about this job. Minerva, it was nice to see you,’ Susie shook her hand then followed Harry into the fireplace.

The two aurors went to their office, Harry sealed the dark objects in the small vault that was in his boss’ office, then sat at his desk to fill out his report, Susie did the same thing.

‘Um, Harry,’ Ginny said quietly from the door.

‘Hi Gin, what’s up?’

‘I was getting worried, last night you never came home and you weren’t home again tonight.’

‘Sorry, we just got back from an assignment, now we have to finish up, so I’ll be late again.’

‘So it is just work then?’

‘Yeah, what else would it be?’

‘Alright, I suppose I was just concerned, but I thought Ron was your partner.’

‘He is most time, but not always, but where we had to go, Ron couldn’t, so Michael assigned Susie to go with me. That does happen Gin, we don’t always work with the same person, it makes us too comfortable, so we will always have the odd day when we change partners. But I really need to get back to work, this is going to take a while.’

‘Alright, I didn’t mean to interrupt,’ Ginny stared at Harry for a minute, then kissed him, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow night then.’

‘Unless something comes up, I’ll be home.’

‘Okay, see you then, I love you.’

‘I love you too Gin,’ Harry gave her a smile then watched her leave before sitting back at his desk.

‘She’s really possessive of you if she’s checking up on you.’

‘She is a bit, I’m just lucky she didn’t decide to hex first, she has a temper on her.’

‘And you don’t, you both seem so opposite to each other, do you see it working between you two?’

‘We are different, in a lot of ways, but I don’t think anyone can say whether a relationship will work or not. We have our fights, then talk things out, so we have a good chance. Now let’s finish this or we will be here all night.’

‘Good idea.’ Susie watched Harry for a few more minutes and wondered if Harry and Ginny’s relationship will work since they were so different, but then she thought it was none of her business. She went back to her work so she could get home as well and she realised how hungry she was, so she needed to eat before she could consider going to sleep. She sighed then got stuck back into her paperwork.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Over the next few months, a few things changed Harry. He had the odd night with Susie, saw Ginny less and only a couple of times a week and he had also slept with a few other women. Of course Ginny never knew and he never told Susie, but Harry knew she wouldn’t care as she was just out for some fun.

Harry kept wondering why he was sleeping with other woman when he loved Ginny and they were planning on getting married. So he decided to talk to someone that he knew would keep information to himself. So after work one night, he went straight to Hogsmeade and into the small dark pub.

‘Harry, this is a nice surprise unless is something dangerous.’

‘Nothing like that Ab, but I was hoping to talk to you about something. So if it’s alright, I can wait until you close up.’

‘Which is in ten minute, why don’t you go through and make yourself at home?’

‘Thanks,’ Harry walked through the back and into Aberforth’s flat, Harry gave Arianna’s picture a smile before he sat in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames, thinking about what he was doing and his life.

‘So what’s up Harry?’ Aberforth poured them both a drink then sat down.

‘Okay, you know I’ve been seeing Ginny for a couple of years now right?’

‘Yes, it was all over the papers for a while, then about how you’re engaged.’

‘Yeah, but something has changed. See at first she wanted to live with me, I wanted to be alone. I just figured it was because I never had my own place or was even alone. It was the Dursleys, Hogwarts, the Burrow or hiding at Grimmauld Place and there were always people around. So Ginny understood, after a few fights that is. Then I started to think about why I wanted to take my time. See we started dating a few months before your brother died, then again straight after the fighting. It wasn’t the best time to start a relationship, so I wanted to take things slow now we weren’t always tense or in dangerous situations.’

‘That’s smart actually, because during the first war, lots of couples got married right after he disappeared then they didn’t last long.’

‘Ginny said her mother told her the same thing. Well one night I was helping a friend, a female friend, we ended up in bed and have a few more times. But over the last few weeks I’ve actually slept with a few other women. If I love Ginny and want to marry her, how can I cheat like that? I never thought I was the type of bloke to cheat on anyone.’

‘First, let me ask you something. I know you dated some girl called Cho, but it only lasted a couple of weeks. Did you ever date any other girls before you started dating Ginny?’

‘No, you know what my life was like Ab, wasn’t a lot of time to think about those type of things no matter how hard I tried.’

‘No you had a lot on your mind at the time. Then after the battle and some rest of course, you trained to be an auror and have been working nonstop, so again, not a lot of time to think about your personal life. Okay, you spent a lot of time with the Weasley’s over the years, at their home, Hogwarts and even at Grimmauld Place, Ginny was always there and you knew she liked you right?’

‘Right, she had for years before we got together.’

‘You think of the Weasley’s as your family as well, since you don’t have a family.’

‘Yeah, I do, so what are you getting at Ab?’

‘I think you got with Ginny to make sure you stayed part of that family. After you lost Sirius, we all noticed how you never let yourself get close to Remus which surprised all of us because he was friends with your father. You didn’t want to take the chance of losing anyone again. The Weasley family, including Ginny has always been there, you’ve been close to them, so it wasn’t anyone new, just the family you’ve been with for years. I think you’re fooled yourself into thinking you’re in love with Ginny to stay a part of the family and it also protects you from getting close to anyone else which stops you getting hurt.’

Harry stared at Aberforth for a minute then took a drink before looking into the fireplace and thought about what the old man said.

‘When I first started to have feelings for Ginny even up to the time your brother died, I know I cared about her. When I was away, I did miss her as well, I missed everyone, but most of the time I never thought about Ginny one way or another unless Ron brought up his family. Do you really think that’s all it is, even if I do love her, I’m not actually in love with her?’

‘Yes I do, if you were in love with a woman Harry, you would not be cheating on her because you aren’t the type to cheat if you truly loved someone. Ginny’s comfortable, familiar and she stopped you from getting close to someone else. You said you slept with this female friend, are you close to her, do you talk about personal things with her?’

‘No, we do talk and we get on really well, but we don’t bring anything personal into it, well apart from the sex that is. You know I don’t even tell Ginny personal things. She doesn’t know about a lot of things that Hermione and Ron know, like you, I found I could confide in you so you know more things than anyone else.’

‘Did she ever ask about these things?’

‘Yes, but I explained I wanted to put the last few years behind me and never bring it up again. She wasn’t happy about that at first, then she seemed to accept that and never asked again.’

‘Well we all know if you don’t want to tell us something, you won’t, she probably knows that and didn’t want to push you in case you pushed her away. She’s loved you for years, you see that and even though you care about her, a lot as well, I don’t think you’re in love with her, she’s comfortable. If you were really in love with her, you’d be honest and open, you’d talk about personal things even if they are painful. A proper relationship is about love, yes, but it’s also about being open and sharing everything, you don’t do that with Ginny. But don’t take my word on that, think things over, work it out for yourself. But I think when you do really consider everything I’ve said and look at how you’ve been towards her, you’ll see I’m right.’

‘I already think you’re right, but I’m going to really think about all this. Man I’m in for a hexing when I break it off, her family won’t be too happy either. Ginny always wanted to wait to have sex, she’s old fashioned, marriage first. But we talked and since I said I wasn’t looking at marriage for years, then I couldn’t guarantee we would at all or if not having sex for years might make us break up. I left the decision up to her and at the time I never thought of going to anyone else, I was concentrating on becoming an auror. Ginny was the first girl I had sex with and only her until recently.’

‘That again is why I think you believed you loved her, she was your first, were you her first?’

‘Yes, she always wanted it to be me, she just figured it would be after we got married.’

‘One more thing, you said sex, not made love. Now the few people I have spoken to about their sexual relationships either say sex if it’s casual, nothing serious, or they say making love when there are in love. See what I mean Harry?’ 

Harry sighed, ‘Yeah, I do, so I have a lot of thinking to do then work out how I’m going to tell her without hurting her too much. But you are right, she’s familiar, comfortable, I do say sex, not making love, I never thought about that before. I already know her family will be pissed at me, they probably won’t want anything to do with me after this. Blimey, this is not going to be nice.’

‘If the Weasley family find this hard to accept, will you be able to cope if that happens? They have been your only family for years.’

‘I don’t know Ab and I already know it’s going to hurt if that happens and I lose them. But if I stay with Ginny just because I don’t want to lose her family, then I’ll end up making us both unhappy in the long run. But everything you said makes a lot of sense, thanks Ab,’ Harry gave him a weary smile.

‘Anytime and since you know I keep things to myself you know you can talk to me about anything personal.’

‘Yeah, I can, I wasn’t sure at first, but we got to know each other over the last couple of years. After Sirius, I didn’t really have a bloke to talk to. I talk to Hermione and Ron, Hermione about things like sex, Ron just gets too embarrassed, Hermione doesn’t. But I did need a bloke to talk to and someone that would know what I was talking about and having someone not close to the Weasley’s in any way helped a lot, there were no emotional attachment to them so you could give me advice without having family to worry about. That was one of the hardest things growing up without parents, not having them to talk to. I did talk to Arthur a lot, but for some reason I could never bring up anything personal and you’d think I would. He had six sons, so he’s probably seen or heard it all.’

‘You might think of them as family Harry, but you know their not. Then you were dating his daughter, so it’s not something you would want to speak with the girl’s father about.’

Harry chuckled, ‘No, you’re right, I couldn’t tell Arthur anything about shagging his daughter. Well I better go and work out what I’m going to do,’ Harry stood up with Aberforth and shook his hand, ‘Thanks again Ab.’

‘You’re welcome, come see me again soon. You’re good for business.’

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘Oh don’t start that again, but at least I do keep any dark witches and wizards out of your pub,’ Harry grinned, then headed home to do some serious thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry did think a lot about his life, about Ginny, the Weasley’s and what he wanted. He realised everything Aberforth said was true, Ginny was comfortable. When she was at his place, they still had a nice time together, but when she was there Harry would watch her and he realised he wasn’t in love with her even if he did love her just not enough to continue their relationship or have a future together. Now Harry realised he’d have to tell her, but he knew she wasn’t going to take his news well at all. First though, Harry was going to talk to Hermione in private that way she could be there for Ginny after to give her some comfort. Harry sent Hermione and owl and asked if she could meet him at the Hogshead and not to tell Ron that he would explain when he saw her.

Harry stepped up to the door of the Hogshead, sighed, then opened the door. He gave Aberforth a nod then saw Hermione sitting at one of the tables.

‘Harry,’ Hermione gave him a kiss on the check, ‘What’s this all about Harry, you’re being very secretive and I don’t like to keep things from Ron.’

‘I know Hermione and I’m sorry. The last few weeks I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about my life, but I’ve been thinking seriously because of something that started a couple of months ago.’

‘I don’t think I like the sound of this Harry, so just tell me.’

‘This might shock you but I think once you hear me out you’ll realise it’s true. So I need you to listen carefully before you jump down my throat.’

‘I will, now tell me what this is all about.’

‘First I’ll tell you what happened and this is what I mean about not jumping down my throat,’ Harry sighed, ‘I’ve been sleeping with a few other woman.’

‘Harry,’ Hermione glared, ‘you’re engaged to Ginny, so why would you cheat on her?’

‘Okay, you know me better than anyone, you know everything about me, I never kept anything from you and I still won’t. My life, from the time I started at Hogwarts I’ve been friends with Ron, then met the rest of the Weasley’s and they basically became my family, you know all that. But you’re a big part of that as well as you’re with Ron, so you’re my sister you could say and you are planning on marrying Ron so you will be a Weasley. I’ve become comfortable with my family, with the Weasley’s, you, Ginny. You know why I never got close to Remus, you know I only stayed close to people like Neville and Luna even if I’m still friends with our other friends. I realised I didn’t want to get close to anyone so I stuck with what I know and who I was already close too, the Weasley’s. 

‘Ginny told me when we were first dating how long she had liked me and when she realised she loved me, long before we even started going out. All those times you told me about the different girls wanting to go out with me because I was the chosen one, I hated that but as they only wanted me because of who I am, there’s no other word, I’m famous even if I hate it. I didn’t want to get close to anyone because I wouldn’t know if they liked me for me or they liked me because I’m the saviour, so I stayed with who I already knew liked me for me. With Ginny, I realised I did care about her and I do love her, but Hermione, I’m not in love with her. She’s familiar, comfortable and she’s part of the family I’ve had for years, the only family I’ve got.’

Hermione stared at Harry for a minute and let everything he said sink in, ‘You’re right Harry, you talk to people, get friendly, but never allow yourself to really get close to anyone that wasn’t already close to you. With Ginny, yes, she has loved you for a long time, so you went with what was familiar to you. Another thing, if you were truly in love with her, you would share your past with her, like you have with Ron and I, you never have with Ginny. When are you planning on telling her because she is going to be hurt, not to mention how angry Ron and the rest of the family will be.’

‘I know and the last few days I realised I might lose them and that hurts. But should I stay with Ginny and end up making us both unhappy, I can’t do that. It would hurt her and me worse if I kept it going. The first woman I slept with, I just thought that I did that to sort of have a last fling before I settled down into marriage and kids. But I never realised at the time that I’m not the type to cheat if I was really in love with Ginny. I know if I was serious about someone I couldn’t do that. I kept thinking maybe I just need to take more time, break it off with Ginny and see what happens, or I could learn to fall in love with her, but again, I think that would hurt us more in the long run. So as my best friend and someone that knows me better than anyone, tell me what you think about all this, about everything I’ve said.’

‘When you didn’t want Ginny to live with you I thought your feelings for her might not have been what hers were for you. But when you explained to Ron and I what you told Ginny, I figured okay, it’s true. You never had time to yourself, not during your childhood and not once as you were growing up. You were at Hogwarts, or at the Burrow, then we were hiding at Grimmauld Place. Before the fighting it was you, Ron and me together, always together, right after you stayed at Hogwarts, but you were back with Ginny instantly, then you were at the Burrow and Ginny was always there, then auror training, so you did need some time to yourself. 

‘With the way you feel about the Weasley’s, yes, you love them like your family because you never had your own, not since Sirius died. I could see you being afraid to lose them so in your subconscious you fooled yourself into believing you were in love with Ginny when you weren’t it was just so you could have a family. Maybe you could learn to love her in that way, but that might not happen and it would hurt her and you more if you waited and it never happened. So if you want my advice, then I think you should break it off clean. But that would mean after Ginny is over her anger, you will see her with other men. She’s well known Harry and very pretty, how will you handle seeing her with other men?’

‘I admit it will be strange, but you see, I’ve thought of that already, Ginny with some other bloke, but I’m not upset or angry about it. That should tell me and you that I don’t love her. If you saw Ron with another woman you’d hex him then probably punch the shit out of him. If I loved Ginny and saw her do that, I’d leave, I’d be hurt and angry, then never want to see her again. I’m already thinking about her seeing other men and it’s not worrying me in the slightest.’

Hermione sighed, ‘Yes and you would be if you were in love with her, but you’re not. Even if Ron and the rest of the family are going to be upset with you, I’ll still be here for you Harry. They will be thinking of how hurt Ginny is, not how hurt she would be if you ended up marrying her and it never worked.’

‘Yeah, I know, but you’ve always stood by me Hermione and I don’t want that to cause problems with Ron. So you think I should get it over with, as quickly as possible?’

‘Yes, straight away, but I wouldn’t be alone, she might just go off. It’s always pretty quiet at the Hogshead, so maybe you could tell her here and if Ginny starts, between you and Aberforth, you might be able to stop yourself being badly hurt.’

Harry gave a weary laugh, ‘I’m not that concerned with how much it’ll hurt, we both know she won’t be able to resist. But I need your opinion on something as someone that knows me better than anyone and you don’t think about anyone else, you will give me your honest opinion and thoughts.’

‘You know I will even if that means I tell you you’re being an idiot. So what do you want my opinion on?’

‘Well Ginny and me, did you ever think we were suited? We are really different, I never thought about that until recently, how different we truly are.’

‘At first I was just happy that you noticed Ginny as I knew how long she had liked you and you were happy when you first got together. But when I sat down and thought about it, this was after you told Ginny you didn’t want her to move in with you, I realised you are very different. I never wanted to say anything to either of you, but I never thought you and Ginny were suited, so you wouldn’t have worked. You’re very quiet and if you’re upset or angry you like time to yourself and like to keep things to yourself, keep your feelings to yourself, sometimes only telling Ron and I things. Ginny isn’t quiet, she likes the idea she’s well known, she will pulled her wand if she’s angry or upset. She never keeps her feelings or anything to herself, she tells everyone. Ginny told me once that she was so frustrated that you refused to explain about what happened that night in the forest, what horcruxes were, was that the reason we were away. I know why you don’t like to talk about them Harry, but in a serious relationship, if you didn’t open up to Ginny, then it was never meant to be. So while you’re both still young, end it so you can get on with your lives,’ Hermione took Harry’s hand in hers, squeezing it tight and hoped Ginny didn’t go too far when Harry told her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The following morning, Harry sent an owl to Ginny asking her to meet him at the Hogshead after training. When Harry was at his desk going over what he had to do today, he’s mind kept drifting to what was going to happen later that day, so he found it hard to concentrate. Harry hardly heard what was going on around him and even Ron asked what was wrong. Harry tried to act normally, just telling Ron he had something on his mind but didn’t want to talk about it, that he would when he was ready which Ron accepted as he was used to Harry telling him things even if it was a long time after.

When it got late, Harry noticed everyone but Susie had left the office, ‘Staying late again Susie?’

‘Just finishing up Harry, but you’ve been so quiet and distracted today, anything you want to talk to?’

‘Not just yet, but I better go, I’m meeting Ginny,’ Harry sighed as he stood up and grabbed his cloak.

‘So it’s to do with Ginny.’

‘Yeah, but stop asking Susie, I can’t go into it. I’ll see you tomorrow, if I’m conscious,’ Harry said quietly as he left, but he didn’t know that Susie heard him.

Harry got to the door of the Hogshead, but just stood there staring at it for a few minutes before he took a couple of deep breathes and opened the door. He saw Aberforth nod towards the back, so Harry nodded then headed to the table where Ginny was sitting.

‘Hi, thanks for meeting me here.’

‘It’s fine Harry, but I admit I’m confused as to why you want to meet here, you can’t even eat, we could have gone anywhere.’

‘True, but I needed to talk to you without too many people around or overhearing us.’

‘Is something wrong, you don’t seem yourself?’

‘No, I’m not alright because I’ve figured something out,’ Harry blew out a big breathe before he looked back at Ginny, ‘I’m sorry about this Ginny and I know this is going to be a shock for you, but I realised I’m not in love with you, I do love you, but not the way I should. If I was I wouldn’t have been cheating on you and I have with four different women in the last couple of months.’

Ginny sat there staring at Harry and she could feel the tears in her eyes but also the anger building.

‘You bastard,’ Ginny yelled, ‘we made love, you know I never wanted that until I was married, but I did with you because you said we would get married.’

‘I know Ginny and I’m sorry, I never meant for this to happen, it just did. I thought I just needed time, so it’s taken me a while to realise the truth,’ Harry saw Ginny pull her wand as she stood up, he tensed as he stood up as well, ‘Now be careful Ginny, think about this before you do something you’ll regret or get in trouble for.’

Aberforth walked over, ‘Easy Ginny, you don’t want to do this, so just put the wand away.’

Ginny took a step closer to Harry, but put her wand back inside her pocket, then closed her fist and punched Harry in the face before she stormed out.

Harry sat down rubbing his jaw, ‘Well at least I’m conscious.’

‘And alive, as the old saying goes, if looks could kill, you’d be dead. How’s your jaw feel though?’

‘Considering, not too bad Ab, but I could use a drink.’

‘Come on Harry,’ Aberforth took Harry up to the bar then poured him a large drink, ‘How do you think the family will take it?’

‘Not well at all, so I’m expecting an earful from Ron tomorrow unless he decides to hit me as well,’ Harry took a long drink, then another, ‘Thanks, I better go.’

Aberforth shook Harry’s hand then watched him leave and knew the next few days were going to be hard on Harry, but Aberforth knew it was for the best and Harry would get over all this then he can finally have a life.

Harry realised he needed time, so he blocked entrance to his place, then sat on his couch after making himself something to eat and he kept thinking about the hurt look on Ginny’s face, before it turned into anger. But he knew it had to be done, they would have ended up hating each other and they might have had kids when Harry realised they wouldn’t work. Harry sighed then went into have a shower then got into bed and his thoughts kept going over what the Weasley’s would say and what Ron would do the following day.

The following morning, Harry removed the charms from his home, then left. He walked through the atrium then he stopped before he stepped into the auror offices, took a couple of deep breathes then stepped in.

‘What in blazes is going on Harry?’ Ron yelled the moment he walked in.

‘What did Ginny say?’

‘Not much, all she kept doing was crying, but she did take her ring off and reduce it to dust. So are you going to explain what happened?’

Harry noticed everyone was watching and listening, ‘I realised I wasn’t in love with her Ron, so I broke it off. You can see where she took her anger out on me,’ Harry rubbed his jaw. ‘It took all Aberforth and I could do to stop her hexing me. I didn’t want to hurt her Ron but if we stayed together and got married, it would have made it worse.’

‘But you knew what Ginny’s beliefs were, she only did because you said you’d get married.’

‘I know, I thought we would. If I had any idea I wasn’t in love with her I wouldn’t have had sex with her, but remember, it was her decision at the time, not mine. I never planned any of this and it’s taken me a long time to work it out. That’s the reason I never wanted us to live together, I didn’t love her, not in the way I should. So the moment I knew I told her. So are you going to hit me as well, you know I won’t stop you. But think of this, if we did get married then I realised I didn’t love her, it would have been harder on both of us.’

‘You promised me you wouldn’t hurt her again Harry.’

‘How was I to know this was going to happen, I sure didn’t. At least now she can find someone that will love her. So did she end up at your place or the Burrow?’

‘My place first, we took her to the Burrow after, then she just went outside and started reducing the trees to ash. Mum and dad are really angry right now, they only went along with your relationship because you said you’d get married.’

‘What’s going on here, why are you yelling Ron?’ Michael asked as he stepped out of the office.

‘I’m yelling at Harry for hurting my sister by breaking up with her and that’s the second time you’ve done that Harry.’

‘Okay enough Ron, any domestics keep it out of the office and wait until you get home. Now because of this, Susie, you head out with Harry today, Ron wouldn’t be able to concentrate and might hex him instead of that witch if you find her.’

‘Fine and I probably would, but Ginny said you cheated on her Harry, with four women, was Susie one of them?’

‘No, don’t answer that Harry, Ron I said wait until you get home then you can ask Harry anything you want. In here it’s work, nothing personal and I won’t say it again.’

‘Come on Harry, let’s go,’ Susie grabbed his arm and pulled Harry out of the auror office, ‘Blimey, I’ve never seen Ron go off like that.’

‘I was expecting it and like the rest of the Weasley boys, they’ve always been protective of Ginny when they don’t need to, she can take care of herself. But what if Ron asks me about you again, I’ve never lied to him Susie but I don’t want you pulled into this either. Maybe I can just refuse to answer those types of questions.’

‘Look Harry, it doesn’t worry me, well it will make it tense for a while. But everyone in that office knows I’m not after you or a serious relationship, I’m out for fun, that’s it. So if you have to tell him, then tell him. But now get your head into work and what we’re about to do.’

‘I knew they’d take it bad, all of them would, but you’re right,’ Harry took a couple of deep breathes, ‘Okay, I’m ready for work, come on boss,’ Harry gave her a cheeky smile.

‘And don’t you forget it Potter, now let’s go.’

A few hours later, Harry and Susie came back to the ministry of magic and Harry was instantly surrounded by reporters who found out about Harry Potter breaking off his engagement with Ginny Weasley.

‘Why’d you break it off Harry?’

‘I have to get to work,’ Harry tried to push his way through but couldn’t so he thought he better just get it over with, ‘Alright,’ he said feeling frustrated, ‘I realised I wasn’t in love with her and thought it was better for both of us to end it now.’

‘Are you seeing this woman beside you?’

‘No, Miss Shadwell is another auror, we work together. Blimey, you have female work colleagues, are you seeing all of them, I’m not seeing anyone else, now I have to get back to work,’ Harry pushed his way through until he came to the lifts then made his way back to the auror offices. The moment he stepped in, Ron glared at him but Harry just went back to his desk and filled out his report, then just kept his head down ignoring Ron for the rest of the day but he knew Ron would want answers and he deserved them, but Harry just wanted some time to himself. So he kept working even when it was getting late, but he also knew Ron was still glaring at him from his desk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

‘Harry, we need to talk, so are you going to leave all that or just keep ignoring me?’ Ron asked still glaring at Harry.

‘I want to finish my work Ron, you know that’s how I am,’ Harry looked up at his friend and could see how angry he still was, so Harry sighed, ‘Fine, for once I’ll finish tomorrow, I need to eat anyway.’ Harry packed up his paperwork, then grabbed his cloak, ‘I’m heading out to eat, you can come with me if you want.’

‘I think we need to talk first Harry.’

‘Look either we eat first or I’ll just finish working. I’ve gotten into a routine over the last couple of years and I like the way I am. We can talk after I eat, you’re choice Ron.’

‘We’ll go with Harry to eat,’ Hermione said from the door.

‘What are you doing here Hermione?’ Ron asked.

‘Making sure you listen and not just go off Ron, I know Ginny is your sister but you have to listen to Harry and you will realise what he did was best for both of them.’

Ron stared at Hermione and realised, ‘Harry spoke to your first, didn’t he?’

‘Yes, he did. He explained then wanted my opinion, so I gave it to him. I can be objective Ron, you can’t when it comes to your sister. So are we going with Harry while he has dinner?’

‘Forget it, he has my own bloody girlfriend on his side, what’s the use,’ Ron grabbed his cloak and stormed out of the office.

Harry and Hermione both sighed, ‘Sorry Hermione, I didn’t want you pulled into the middle of this.’

‘You don’t need to be Harry, but if Ron won’t listen to you, then hopefully he will listen to me. Come on, I’ll join you for dinner.’

‘Hermione, go to Ron, I’m fine alone, I’m used to it. You don’t want this blowing up between you two. So go, explain to Ron why I did this,’ Harry hugged his friend.

‘Are you sure, I don’t mind staying with you.’

‘I know you don’t, but I’m a big boy Hermione, I’ll be fine alone.’

Hermione couldn’t help smiling, ‘Alright, but I will see you tomorrow,’ she kissed Harry’s cheek, hugged him again then left.

Harry sighed again, then slowly walked from the auror offices and found a restaurant not far from the ministry. He just sat down when Susie sat opposite him.

‘It wasn’t because of us was it Harry?’

‘No and I’ll tell you why, not long after we went to Hogwarts that day, I slept with another woman, then a few more. I realised if I could do that, I wasn’t in love with her. I spoke to someone that listened to everything, then he told me what he thought. I went home and thought about everything he said, what I was feeling and realised he was right. Ginny was part of the only family I’ve known, subconsciously I didn’t want to lose that, lose her and it was only because I was already close to her and it was comfortable. I’ve lost people Susie, I’ve kept myself from getting close to anyone else, only the people I was already close to. I wasn’t going to let myself lose anyone else. Ginny was there, she already loved me so I fooled myself into believing I loved her when I didn’t.’

‘Alright, I do know you have lost people so it would make you a little wary about getting close to anyone else. You talk to Hermione, I’ve seen that myself. Does she know things about you that no one else does, including Ginny?’

‘Yes, I tell Hermione and Ron everything, but more Hermione. She can be objective when it’s needed. She won’t hold back if she thinks I’m doing something wrong or being an idiot and she will never tell anyone what I’ve told her, not even Ron if I ask her not too and I know that’s hard on her because she loves Ron, but she knows I don’t trust many people.’

‘Okay, I get Hermione, she will use that smart head of hers and not her emotions. But tell me this, why do you tell Hermione things more than Ron, their both your best friends, have been for a long time.’

Harry and Susie ordered dinner before Harry answered, ‘Okay, you know like everyone else does that Ron and I had a falling out during the triwizard tournament.’

‘Yes, everyone saw or heard about that, he never believed you didn’t put your name in the cup.’

‘Right, he realised he was a prat and apologised, but it happened again. When the three of us were away, we got into a huge fight and he left, he wanted Hermione to go with him, but she stuck by me like she always has. Ron can keep things about me to himself but I’ve always had a small part in the back of my mind that told me to be careful with Ron because if he gets angry enough, he could say something. With Hermione, no she never would no matter how angry with me she gets. So you see, we might be best friends, but Hermione never deserted me once since we met, Ron has.’

‘Alright, makes more sense now. So you never told Ginny things even though you thought you loved her and were going to get married?’

‘No, I didn’t and that was one thing I realised I would do if I truly loved her. Not long before Sirius died, I told him things I never wanted to admit to anyone, but I did love him and thought of him as a father. Hermione, well at first it was because of how smart she was so I always wanted her opinion on things and she told me the same thing Sirius did, their the only two that I ever told certain things to.’

‘Okay, I get Sirius, he was your father’s best friend, your godfather, family basically. So you would trust him with things. But do you feel more for Hermione than you’re making yourself believe?’

‘No, I think of her as a sister, that’s how I feel about her. So many people have speculated about Hermione and me, but it’s nothing like that. I know most blokes will have more blokes they talk to than woman, but look at me, I didn’t have a normal life or childhood. So to me, having Hermione as my closest friend is natural to me.’

‘I get that because from what I’ve heard or seen, no, you weren’t like all the boys I’d seen around Hogwarts,’ Susie leant closer and lowered her voice, ‘Like I said to you that first night we had sex, you made sure I got satisfied, I never had that before, shows how different you are to most men.’

Harry smiled, ‘Something I learned from Sirius. We might not have had a lot of time, but he did give me a few basic facts on how to treat girls even if he was single and loved being single before he went to Azkaban. If I tell you something Susie, will you keep it to yourself?’

‘You should know I would Harry, but I give you my word I will.’

‘After Sirius died, it took me a long time to realise I didn’t have any one else to talk to. I never got the normal talk that most boys get from their father, I had no education when it came to girls, or sex. After the battle, when I realised that I was an adult who could have a normal life, I panicked wondering how I was going to learn what I needed when I had no one around to talk to. One day I went into London, to a sex shop, not for their toys as they call them, but some information. I bought a book from there and I didn’t want anyone to know what I was reading, so I used to sit in the Hogshead and read. Aberforth saw what I was reading one day, so we went into his flat and he spoke to me. From that time on I realised I had someone to talk to about personal things that would keep things to himself, a male someone. I know you’re used to seeing me at work, confident, never scared or worried, but then, I was really scared and lacked any self-confidence.’

‘Actually that makes sense Harry. With your life, yeah, you’re good at fighting, that’s why you are a great auror, but you never had a father, never had a normal life growing up so you lacked those skills and knowledge that most boys get from a family when they grow up. I heard you were close to Dumbledore though, didn’t you ever talk to him?’

‘Never really got a chance, it was always on Voldemort. Once we spoke about personal things and I did ask about girls, but he admitted he never had any experience with girls in that way so he couldn’t really help apart from some basic knowledge. Then we got stuck back into everything on Voldemort.’

‘Okay, again, it makes sense apart from why he never had any experience with girls. Didn’t he ever have a relationship?’

Harry grinned, ‘Again, keep this to yourself, but he had a long relationship, with his partner, a man Susie, Dumbledore was gay.’

‘Blimey, that’s a lot to hear, but why didn’t anyone know about that?’

‘He kept it to himself because he realised the governors would never allow him to teach if they knew. Back then, no, it wasn’t accepted, not like today. He only told me because we spent so much time alone in his office he didn’t want me to feel uncomfortable if I found out by accident and if people started saying things about why I spent so much time alone with him.’

‘Which is what Skeeter speculated in her book, I get it. So all this is why you’ve been a little on the quiet side the last few weeks, it’s got to be hard on you. But one thing, I know what you said, about not telling anyone but Hermione and Ron things, which I do get. So much had been written about you over the years and hardly any was true. But if you ever want to talk, not about things you don’t want to tell people, but just talk, you’ve got me to talk to, anytime, even without the sex.’

Harry smiled and knew Susie would be there to talk to if he wanted to just like Hermione has. With Hermione, Harry was worried how she and Ron would handle this because Hermione will have a go back at Ron if he started. So Harry hoped their relationship didn’t suffer because Hermione stayed loyal to Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry stepped into the auror offices and again Ron glared at him. Harry just sat at his desk going over what he had to do that day. Michael came out to speak with Abner and Colin about their assignment, when Bill and Percy Weasley stepped into the office.

‘No, do not think about it, this is a work place, you want to talk to Harry about personal things then you wait until after he leaves work,’ Michael stood up and instantly stepped in front of Harry’s desk.

‘Michael, can you give me some time? I just want this over with?’ Harry sighed.

‘Fine, in the back room, but I’m going to be there and if one spell gets used, then I start doing my job and I’ll arrest someone.’

‘I’ll come too boss, you might need more than one when there’s three of them.’

‘Alright Susie, Harry, let’s get into the back room with the Weasley boys,’ Michael kept Harry in front of him so no one could get to him until they got into the room.

‘Why’d you do it Harry, Ginny never wanted sex until she married, you promised her you would get married,’ Bill said darkly.

‘The decision to have sex was Ginny’s, not mine, so take that up with your sister. I thought we would get married, I did for years, but should I marry her when I’m not in love with her? I think that would hurt both of us in the long run, don’t you?’

‘How could you not know how you felt, that’s just bloody stupid,’ Ron glared.

‘Oh for fucks sake, you lot know what my life has been like. I never had time to really think about anything, my feelings included. It was always Voldemort, from the time I was eleven, that’s all it was. Then when he was finally gone, I get a chance to be alone, for the first time in my life, I get time to myself, but Ginny was constantly there. So I started to make myself believe I loved her when I didn’t. I was afraid I’d lose the only family I knew, so I kept to what I knew and who I was close to.’

‘Well, you’ve lost us now Harry, you don’t treat one of us like that. You should know how we always stick together, that’s what family does, shows that you aren’t family,’ Ron said still glaring.

‘That’s it Ron, you do not speak to Harry like that. He is our friend and did what he thought was best for Ginny and for him,’ Hermione said as she stepped over to Harry.

‘This isn’t your business Hermione, stay out of it,’ Bill said.

‘It is my business as Harry is my family, his my brother just like you are with Ginny. So you want to take anything out on Harry, you take me on as well. If you want Harry out of your family, you lose me as well. I will not let anyone hurt Harry, not after what he’s been through and what he’s done. Don’t forget, all you boys, he did save your father, you sister and Ron. They’d be dead if it wasn’t for Harry and this is the way you treat him. You should all be ashamed of yourselves, I know I am, with the lot of you.’

‘Hermione, you can’t stay friends with Harry, not after what he’s done,’ Ron said.

‘I love Harry, he’s my family and he will always be part of my life, would you stop seeing and supporting Ginny if I told you to? As for what he’s done, he stopped seeing someone because he didn’t love her. Would you keep dating Lavender even if you didn’t like her? Life doesn’t work that way, you either love someone or you don’t. Harry didn’t love Ginny, not in the way a couple should. So now she can finally find someone that will love her, now as for not having sex before marriage, that is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard of. I was brought up to wait until I was married, but we have sex Ron, we’re not married and if you want to go that path, fine, we won’t have sex again.’

‘Hermione, you should stay out of this,’ Harry said softly.

‘No, I shouldn’t, you would be there for me, just like I’m here for you. They are just stubborn ignorant fools because they can’t see what you did was better for everyone involved.’

Bill leant in and spoke quietly to his brothers, ‘We’ll deal with Harry when he’s alone.’

‘Then I’m going to be living at Harry’s from now on, I’ll go pack my things. Because three on one is a bit unfair and actually, cowardly, Harry can deal with all of you himself, but he still shouldn’t have to and I’m fed up with the way you lot are acting, including you Ron, we’re done, over. Michael, I think you should make them leave or they will get hurt, not from Harry, he wouldn’t do that, but from me.’

‘That’s it, you lot leave, Ron you’re not to come in until this is sorted out, you’re suspended from work. I will not have a bunch of hot headed idiots bring their problems into this office.

‘You’re taking Harry’s side over ours and making me leave?’ Ron asked looking stunned.

‘Harry is my best auror, I don’t want to lose him, but this is more than just that. Harry didn’t love your sister, so he broke it off. It happens all the time, in thousands of relationships. But if Harry stayed with Ginny, they had kids, what would happen then. Those kids see their parents fighting, breaking up, making it worse than doing it now where kids do not come into it. I’ve seen that happen, it’s not a nice thing for a kid to see. He did the right thing here, so that’s why I’m on Harry’s side. If you can put your personal life aside, then you’re job will be here, but not until you realise that Harry did this for himself and for your sister and not to hurt her. So the three of you, get out now,’ Michael stepped over with Hermione and Harry, then Susie stepped beside her boss.

‘One thing before I go and I want the truth Harry, you’ve never lied to me before, so don’t now?’

‘I’ll tell you the truth Ron, so asked even if I know what it is.’

‘Did you shag Susie?’

Harry looked at Susie, then back at Ron and decided to just get it over with, mainly because right now he was pissed off with the Weasley boys.

‘No, I never shagged her, I made love to her, happy now. We don’t want a relationship, neither of us, it was just a bit of fun. That’s when I realised I couldn’t love Ginny if I was cheating on her. Ginny and I had a great sex life, but I still went somewhere else, that told me the truth about how I felt.’

‘Who started it, you or her?’ Percy asked.

‘Neither of us, it just happened. First though, Charlie has a lot of casual relationships, he’s even told me about some, lots of bedroom partners, right?’

‘What has Charlie got to do with this?’ Bill snapped.

‘Tell him to go marry one of his partners, then tell me I should do the same. He doesn’t love them, he just enjoys a lot of sex with them. I never talked Ginny into sex, she made that decision. But the three of you, tell me this. How can anyone know if they love someone when they are only five years old, to me that doesn’t make sense. I think Ginny was in love with the idea of me, not me at all. She was so used to hearing my story, she fell in love with the legend, the boy who lived, that is not me, it’s never been me. Another thing, she’s a fighter isn’t she, won’t back down, hex or yells when she wants something.’

‘Yeah, so what?’ Ron snapped.

‘Not once did she ever yell or hex me when I refused to talk to her about my life. We had a few small arguments but that’s it. She always backed down, never fought for what she wanted. If she truly loved me she would have fought, she would have done anything to get me to share my feelings, my life with her. I wouldn’t, she gave in, gave in too easily. I’ve had a lot of time to think about all this. I was comfortable with Ginny because she was part of the family I was close to. Ginny believed she loved me when she was in love with the myth, the blasted boy who lived, the chosen one. 

‘We are so different in every way, we’re not alike, nothing in common. Ginny loves to be noticed, loves the attention, I hate it, always have. We go out and she makes sure she’s seen when we walk into a restaurant, I just want to stay invisible. So if you lot could think clearly and not let your feelings come into this, you’d realise I’m right and we would have ended up divorced before the first year was up. Now I’d like to get back to work, there’s a dark wizard out there causing problems. Susie, we need to get our stuff together,’ Harry turned to Hermione, ‘Thanks, but don’t let this ruin your relationship with Ron, but you can stay at my place anytime,’ Harry kissed her cheek, ‘Thanks boss, I’ll get back to work.’

‘Good, because that is what we do here, work. Harry, Susie, let me know if you need backup, this one likes to use the killing curse, so be careful.’

‘We will boss, come on Harry,’ Susie waited until he moved in front of her then followed with everyone following them. Harry and Susie went to the cabinet and grabbed a couple of bags, Harry also getting his cloak, ‘If it takes longer, we’ll let you know. Is everything in the bags?’

‘Yep, food, tent, everything you’ll need, so stay out of sight and stay safe. My floo is ready for you to leave.’

‘Thanks boss, we’ll let you know,’ Harry looked once more at the Weasley boys, then stepped into the office with Susie, but he knew this wasn’t over, not by a long shot.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry and Susie were lucky, they got the dark wizard by the end of the day and were back at the office. They filled out their reports, gave it to their boss before heading out. Harry invited Susie over for dinner, which she accepted.

Harry and Susie stepped into Harry’s living room and saw Hermione on the couch, reading a book.

‘You really moved out of there?’

‘Yes, he was still going on about it with his brothers. Their all be so stubborn and refuse to listen to anything against Ginny and just keep blaming you, especially for having sex with her. It’s all so bloody stupid Harry, hello Susie.’

‘Hi Hermione, listen, if you two want to be alone to talk, I get it.’

‘No, it’s fine, your Harry’s friend, so stay. I made dinner since I was here Harry. So why don’t you get out of those robes, oh and if you and Susie want to be alone, don’t let me being here stop you. I’ll just put a silencing charm around my room.’

Harry smiled, then kissed Hermione’s cheek, ‘Thanks and we don’t always have sex Hermione, sometimes we do just talk. But I’ll get changed, Susie you can get out of your robes and get comfortable, get yourself a drink if you want.’

Susie nodded, then took her robes off, ‘First time I did that in front of Harry, I noticed the looks he gave me and they weren’t just a normal look from a bloke checking me out. But I never let on and we just had dinner and talked,’ Susie poured herself a drink before sitting down.

‘I’m sure you have a lot of men checking you out Susie, if you wear things like that. You just went from being an auror to a very, if you don’t mind me saying, sexy woman.’

Susie laughed, ‘I don’t mine, but those robes get very hot so I like to wear as little as possible under them. But I have to have something underneath, if we get into a fight, we can get rid of the robes.’

Hermione saw Harry walked out in his usual jeans, ‘So what do you wear under your robes?’

Harry laughed, ‘You’re looking at them, but Susie has the right idea. I want your opinion on what I said today, about Ginny being in love with the myth.’

‘I think you’re right, she told me how long she’d loved you and it doesn’t make sense when she didn’t even know you then. She met you that first time you went to the Burrow at twelve.’

‘Yeah, when she told me that, at first I liked it, thinking she really did. But when I sat and seriously thought over everything she said, how could you love someone before you meet them. So even if she started to develop feelings for me after we met, those other feelings were already there and I think she just confused them, making herself think she really loved me. It’s like when we go out somewhere public Hermione. You know I hate the attention, so you keep a low profile and you do that for me. Ginny doesn’t think of me that way, if she loved me, she would, well, I think she would because I’d do the same thing.’

‘I think you’re right Harry. I’ve only known you for a couple of years, but I see it when we have to go somewhere public. With work it’s difference, you have this side, your professional side and that’s what you bring out, so you don’t let yourself feel uncomfortable. But the few times we’ve been out somewhere together and you’re not officially working as an auror, you instantly get uncomfortable with the looks you get.’

‘You’re right Susie, I’ve seen that myself even before Harry was an auror. We might have been right in the middle of a dangerous situation, with lots of people staring at Harry, but he never let it bother him. But in a normal, casual setting and people stare at Harry, he automatically gets uncomfortable. Your right Harry, about Ginny, when you went out, she never did let you stay out of the public’s view. At first I just thought it was Ginny, you know, she liked the fact she’s a professional quidditch star, which I do get. But as a couple who are supposed to be serious, she never thought of you in that situation, she only thought of herself. She’s been around you for a long time, so she should have known how you are. She could have been miss popular when you weren’t with her, then stayed in the shadows when you were with her.’

‘I get why you like to talk things over with Hermione, she’s smart and knows you, she doesn’t hold back either.’

‘I believe it’s better to say the truth than to hold back. If people keep everything to themselves, you never get to the truth. I’ve had a few goes at Harry over the years. Sometimes I was right and other times I wasn’t. But Harry never had a go at me, I think it’s the male in him, he can’t bring himself to yell at me.’

‘And he’s very protective of you and your friendship. I asked him last night about your relationship, if maybe he felt more for you than he believed. But he doesn’t, he does just see you as his best friend and sister.’

‘Yes, people have speculated about us for years, but we’ve always just been friends. I will tell you this, something I never even told Harry. When the three of us were away and Ron left, I was thinking about how to get back at Ron for hurting me, well hurting both of us. So I sat there for a few days and kept staring at Harry, trying to see past the friendship and see him as a boy, well, young man. I thought okay, he’s nice looking, a bit on the thin side, but still very nice looking and his eyes are, sorry to say Harry, but they are absolutely gorgeous.’

‘It’s fine, not something I would expect to hear from you, but it’s okay. So what did you work out about getting back at Ron?’

‘I was looking at you to see if I could consider sleeping with you then let Ron know if we ever saw him again.’

‘Hermione,’ Harry stared wide-eyed, ‘we couldn’t do that.’

‘No, we couldn’t. But it took me a week with really watching you, even with how caring you were, trying to make me forget about Ron and stop me being so upset. You were so sweet and never let me be alone. But all I saw was my best friend so I couldn’t. And remember, I even saw you naked a few times and to be honest, it never did anything for me.’

‘Thanks a lot,’ Harry shook his head but he smiled.

‘Not like that Harry, but I saw you as my friend, my brother, so of course I wasn’t going to react.’

‘Well, to be absolutely honest, the few times I saw you naked, or getting changed, nothing happened. Remember that first night after Ron left, you were so upset that I climbed into your bed and just held you. We were pressed right up against each other and if I didn’t think of you as my sister, my friend, I think I would have embarrassed myself, but nothing happened.’

‘Actually it did Harry, but it was a normal hormonal thing that happens to all men, especially when there asleep. You know how I like to read, well I read about that, how it’s got nothing to do with what their dreaming about, it just happens.’

‘I really didn’t need to hear you say that Hermione even if I know it does happen.’

‘This is the side of you two that people don’t see, two very good friends that can talk about anything and that’s all it is even if you are male and female. I’ve never seen that before and I think that’s why you two get speculated about a lot, not many people can see that the opposite sex can be just friends, good friends like you two are.’

‘We’re friends Susie, even if we are having the odd bit of fun on the side. But you’re right, most people see a bloke and another bloke as best friends, or two girls giggling together. Hermione and I have had some good times together, sometimes just talking, other times laughing at some stupid thing we’ve done, well I’ve done. Hermione never does stupid things.’

‘Thank you, but let’s have dinner. You know it’s lucky I cooked enough because I wasn’t expecting you back tonight when you said tent in the office.’

‘We weren’t expecting to be back, but we got him easily enough. Harry’s very good at his job, that’s why I like being partnered with him, it doesn’t happen very often though.’

‘I enjoy working with you, one of the differences between you and Ron, you won’t let me get away with anything, you won’t back down. Ron always does what I tell him and he acts like I’m his boss. I know I’m the senior partner with him, but we both started together and he acts like I’ve been doing it for longer than him.’

‘Ron has always followed your lead Harry, that’s due to Voldemort and your life. So he knew he had to listen to you then, but I never thought he’d keep doing it at work.’

‘Doesn’t he ever talk about what goes on at work when he’s at home?’

‘No, he said he wanted to keep work and our private lives separate. He never did that today though, brought your private life right into the office. Anyway, let’s have a nice dinner, then I’m going to soak in a bath and head to bed.’

‘Good idea Hermione, maybe Susie might want to share a bath with me, we can get rid of our tension together.’

Susie laughed, ‘Why not, because I am a little tense, you could give me a massage, you have great hands.’

‘I don’t need to hear this,’ Hermione shook her head as she put food on the table, then the three of them enjoyed a nice meal with casual conversation of three friends just sharing some time together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Just after dinner, Hermione went into the bathroom to have her bath. Harry cleaned up the dishes, but noticed Susie watching him. ‘You know it’s up to you if we make love again Susie.’

‘I’m up for something to put all this energy into, so expect to go a few times.’

‘Fine with me, you’re a lot of fun in the bedroom.’

‘What, I’m not a lot of fun at work?’

Harry laughed, ‘You know what I mean, now you’re the one being a smart arse. But I was serious about sharing a bath, the one off my bedroom is big enough for two.’

‘I’m in, let’s go,’ Susie took Harry’s hand and went straight into Harry’s bathroom, then ran the bath. She waited until Harry got in, then she sat across him, ‘It does fit two and very comfortably as well.’

Harry reached his hands up and caressed Susie’s breasts, ‘Yes, I had it expanded for just this purpose, but I hate to admit it, this is the first time I’ve shared it with anyone but I like it.’

Susie giggled, then moved her hand down, ‘So do I.’

Harry groaned loudly as Susie’s hand started to move on him, so he slid his hands up the inside of her thighs making Susie groan in pleasure as she gave a little shiver. Susie’s hand never stopped moving up and down on Harry’s length and Harry’s hands never stopped touching her wetness, when their desires took over, they made love in the bath. Just as both of them were finishing, they heard Ron’s loud voice shouting for Harry to come out of the room.

‘Oh blimey, there’s goes the mood,’ Harry sighed, then waited until Susie lifted herself off of him, then she wrapped a towel around herself as she picked up her wand. Harry also wrapped a towel around himself, then picked up his wand and they both heard Hermione shouting at Ron. They made their way out of the bedroom and saw all the Weasley boys, apart from George, ‘Keep it down, I do have neighbours you know,’ Harry yelled.

‘So she’s here again, I thought it was just fun and nothing serious,’ Ron sneered.

‘It is just fun, which you interrupted.’ Susie said.

‘We can tell, you both could at least get something on.’

‘Why should we, we’re heading back to Harry’s bed as soon as you lot leave.’

‘This is Harry’s home, he can do what he wants and with who and it has nothing to do with any of you. Do you realise that what you lot were thinking of could get you all arrested, Harry and Susie are aurors, you get an instantly jail sentence if you attack an auror. Ron you know that better than anyone, being an auror yourself,’ Hermione said as she scowled at all the red heads.

‘We didn’t think Harry would have us arrested,’ Bill said.

‘I would though,’ Susie grinned as she had a relaxed hold of her hand. ‘So what’s it to be, an all our fight with two aurors and Hermione or do you leave and get it through your thick heads that Harry didn’t love your sister, he’s not in love with anyone.’

‘Let’s go, we’ll get our shot,’ Bill said and the three Weasley boys left.

‘Charm this place Harry, or they might get you through the night, when you’re alone,’ Hermione sighed.

‘Look, I’ll just leave it, if they want to beat the crap out of me, let them,’ Harry sighed, then poured himself a large drink, ‘Go to bed Hermione, but thanks.’

Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek then nodded her head to Susie to see if she could get Harry back into a good mood.

Susie walked over to Harry, took the drink out of his hand, undid his towel so it dropped to the floor, then she sank to her knees.

‘This might take a while to get you going again, but I can’t say it won’t be fun.’

‘We could go into the bedroom Susie,’ Harry stared down at the woman while she was sucking him, which instantly made him relax again before the fire in his stomach heated him back up.

When Susie finished, she took Harry’s hand and led him back into the bedroom where they got into Harry’s bed and continued their fun over the next few hours.

Hphphphphp

Over the next few days, Harry never saw the Weasley boys. Hermione stayed at Harry’s flat, Susie did on one night, but normally it was just Harry and Hermione. A week after the big confrontation at Harry’s place, Hermione was spending a few hours with her parents, so when Harry arrived home he had the place all to himself. He was sitting on his couch with a drink in his hand, his eyes were closed and his head was back and fell instantly asleep.

‘So we finally got you alone Harry?’ Bill said as he stared down at the man who hurt his sister.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, yawning hugely, ‘You woke me up.’

‘Had a big night did you?’ Percy sneered.

‘No, tough day, you know dark witches and wizards, that’s what aurors do.’

‘You knew this was coming.’

‘Yep, even after Hermione wanted me to enchant the place. So get it over with so I can go back to sleep,’ Harry yawned again, then took a drink which had not tipped considering he’d been asleep.

‘Are you just going to sit there or stand up and face us?’ Ron asked.

‘Face three on one, why not and just so you know, you will be arrested, every aurors home is enchanted so if anything happens, the head auror knows so he can get the rest to help the one that is in trouble. You should remember that Ron, after losing so many aurors over the years, some in their own homes. The worst people go after us, so they wanted to make sure we always had back up.’

‘Then why don’t we get out of your flat, then you can face us one on one. We’re not cowards, we would not take you on all at once.’

Harry sighed again, ‘So is this with wands or fists because if we play to our strengths, then I’m going with my wand,’ Harry slowly pushed himself up, wincing and groaning as he did.

‘What’s with the noises Harry?’ Ron asked.

‘Normal injures due to the job, healers did what they could,’ Harry stood straight, then fell back again, ‘Bloody hell, let me get a potion first,’ Harry pushed himself up again, then staggered to the kitchen, he leant heavily against the kitchen counter while he grabbed a potion.

‘Didn’t you have back up?’ Ron asked but his voice had soften and lost its edge.

‘Yeah, they got hit as well. When it’s twelve on four, injuries happen. Susie and Colin are still in St Mungo’s, their serious,’ Harry drank the potion, then slowly straightened up before walking past the red heads and opened the door, ‘Let’s get this over with so I can heal,’ Harry kept walking until he was outside on the street, but he noticed the three Weasley’s looking at each other, ‘What, you came here for this, so hurry up before I pass out right here on the road.’

‘We’ll wait, it wouldn’t be right to do anything now,’ Bill said.

‘Nothing will be right with you lot, so do you want me to marry Ginny then you’ll leave me alone. Might be a year before the fights start and we break up then because I’ll still be sleeping with other woman, so just let’s do whatever now, I’m sick to death of all this.’

‘It’s not about marriage, it’s the fact you talked Ginny into sex when she didn’t want to until she was married.’

‘You really haven’t heard anything I’ve said, have you. I never talked her into sex, it was her decision. But of course you’ll believe your sister than me. But Ron, you should know the truth. Have I ever lied to you since we’ve met?’

‘No, you haven’t, but Ginny said you did talk her into sex and that’s when you said you’d get married.’ Ron stepped over to Harry, ‘Truth, did you or not?’

‘No, I didn’t, all I said was that I didn’t want to get married for a few years. She said she didn’t want to have sex until she was married, I said fine, her choice. A few weeks later, she told me to make love to her so I did. What else would I do when she walks out with nothing on,’ Harry staggered again, then slowly sank to the ground, ‘I don’t feel too good,’ Harry sat there in the middle of the road, then everything went dark.

Harry slowly woke and the first thing he saw was Hermione and Ron’s faces, ‘Hey, where am I?’

‘St Mungo’s, don’t you remember passing out Harry?’ Ron asked.

‘No, I don’t.’

‘Why didn’t you stay here after being hurt?’ Hermione asked.

‘I didn’t feel that bad, the healers gave me potions, but they were busy. So I said I’d go home and rest.’

‘Well when we brought you here you were bleeding to death Harry. One of the injuries you had was still bleeding, but you never told the healers about, on your lower back. An old injury got hit, but they said you never mentioned your back.’

‘No I didn’t, all I felt was a small twinge, so I didn’t think it was serious. Hang on, I remember you and all your brothers, what happened?’

‘They realised that Ginny lied to them because I told them you have never lied to me. Ginny told me the same thing Harry, you were the one that talked her into it. So after what you told us, Bill and I brought you here, they went and spoke with Ginny. They came by a while ago, Ginny couldn’t deny it when they said word for word what you said. So they know the truth, we all know the truth now. God I’m sorry mate, she can be very convincing when she wants to be. But I should have trusted you.’

‘It’s fine, she’s your sister, so I get it. But you and Hermione, what’s going on there?’ Harry knew he’s relationship with Ron would never been the same, but he did want Hermione happy and if that meant playing nice to Ron, he would, he would do that for Hermione for all the times she supported him.

‘We talked while we were waiting for you to wake up, it’s all fine now Harry.’ Hermione gave him a smile.

‘I do have some bad news though Harry, Colin never made it.’

‘Oh shit, how’s Susie, she was badly injured as well.’

‘She’s going to be fine, Michael is still in there with her. I feel really guilty, if I had been there it might have made a difference,’ Ron sighed as he sat down on the end of the bed. Hermione put her arms around Ron, but kept hold of Harry’s hand. The healer stuck his head in the door and saw the golden trio all together and the three of them looked upset, so he closed the door and decided to give the famous friends some time alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

‘When you passed out, your back was covered in blood,’ Ron lifted Harry’s clothes, ‘That’s when we realised how badly hurt you were. So Bill helped me bring you here before they went to speak with Ginny. I don’t know how you didn’t feel that Harry.’

‘I didn’t think it was that bad, then I got home, made myself a light dinner. Sat on the couch with a drink then I woke up to all of you there. But I felt the pain in my back then, never thought much about it. So they said an old injury, must be the one that Voldemort did.’ Harry noticed Hermione look away and realised which injury got hit, ‘Anyway, are you going back to work tomorrow Ron?’

‘Yeah, I spoke to Michael before, explained everything after I apologised. He’s still not happy with me, so he said I will be doing the worst duties for a while.’

‘Oh great, thanks Ron, that’s all I need.’

‘You’re not doing them Harry, that’s what Michael said. He’s splitting us up for a while because of this. When I can prove to keep our personal lives out of the work place, then he might let us work together again. But I agree with him Harry, we’re close, been friends for years. We spend a lot of time together away from the office. So seeing you at the office is like seeing you at home.’

‘So you’ll probably partner with everyone else but me, for a while at least. Did Michael say who I will be partnered with?’

‘He said he’d talk to you about that later. But he said he’s noticed how well you seem to work with everyone, so he might just keep it random, no specific partner.’

‘Yeah, maybe, anyway, did the healer say when I could go home?’

‘He said he’d be back later to check on you, so he’ll tell you then.’

‘Did Michael say anything about Colin’s funeral?’

‘Just that we’ll all be there in full auror dress robes, but he does want any one that has medals or awards to wear them, all of them.’

‘Oh great, I’m going to be weighed down and glitter so much you won’t be able to look at me.’

Ron and Hermione laughed, ‘It’s not that bad Harry.’

‘Not that bad, I’ve got three order of merlins because I saved you, Ginny and your dad, one for killing Voldemort, then the order of Dumbledore, the order of the phoenix, the order of Potter, blast I hate that, then there’s the others, for my parents, for Sirius and even for Dobby since he had no family.’

‘Well when you put it that way, yeah, you’re going to sparkle,’ Ron smirked, ‘But that’s what Michael wants, to show our respect to a colleague. He wants full robes and awards worn.’

‘I get that, I’m just not looking forward to all the staring.’

Just then an elder man stepped into the room, ‘Mr. Potter, I’m Healer Linwood, how are you feeling?’

‘Pretty good, just a slight pain in the back, not too bad.’

‘Take your potion, then I’ll check it once more. If it looks like it’s healing then you can go home. But I have already spoken with your boss about some time off. You need at least two day’s rest, more would be better, but I know all the aurors are busy.’

‘Yeah, we are,’ Harry drank the potion grimacing with the taste but saw Hermione and Ron laugh softly as they turned away, ‘Stop it, you don’t have to drink this stuff.’

‘You should be used to it, so don’t complain Harry,’ Hermione grinned.

Healer Linwood moved his wand all over Harry, ‘It’s healing nicely, but you need to rest or it could start bleeding again. So you will be able to leave, but I wanted to talk to you about something,’ the healer picked up Harry’s glasses and handed them to him, ‘I’ve been working with a few other healers, we’ve finally perfected a potion for people that need glasses. Now at the moment it has to be taken daily, but we all believe we should have it down to a weekly potion within the next couple of months, then to a monthly potion over the next year or so. I used to wear glasses and very strong ones, but this potion works perfectly. So we’re going to put an advertisement in all the major papers to let anyone that wears glasses know they can get this potion.’

‘So if I take that every day, I wouldn’t need to wear these. It would be better at work. I usually have to use a temporarily sticking charm so they don’t fall off when I’m fighting.’

‘Yes, I removed the charm when you were brought in. So if you did want to try it, I could give you a month’s worth. Now if you happen to forget just one day, you will automatically notice the difference with your eyesight.’

‘I think that is wonderful Healer Linwood, especially for people like Harry who loses or breaks his glasses a lot. How many pairs have you gone through since we’ve met Harry?’ Hermione asked.

‘Um, about seven I think, four over the last few years, that’s due to the fights I get into. So yeah, it would save me having to keep going back to buy more glasses and I wouldn’t need to worry about losing them. So I definitely would like to try this potion.’

‘Then I’ll have some ready for when you leave. But I will tell you though, our ultimate aim is to cure bad eyesight completely, hopefully with just a potion or maybe a healing charm to go with it. That might take a while though. It takes a lot of time and research money to keep out team going. But at least we do know we’ll have a weekly one, probably in another couple of months.’

‘You do wonderful work Healer Linwood. So how much does it cost to keep your team going?’

‘Quite a lot, just the last two years that it has taken to perfect this potion, took two million galleons. We can do part of that work while we are working as healers, but we get too distracted. I would like to do research full time even if I do love being a healer. But I’ve seen some people that could do with cures and at the moment, nothing will cure them. I was never a fighter like you, but I always wanted to help our world in other ways and curing people is a way I can help.’

‘That is what you’re good at Healer Linwood, so you should work at what you love and are good at. You’re helping me right now and that helps our world. This fight I got into today, I got hit the first time because I never got a chance to do the sticking charm, so my glasses came off. Finally I got it done, so taking this potion will definitely help.’

‘Yes, that’s why I wanted to mention it to you. Now remember, rest for the next couple of days and pick up your potion on your way out.’

Harry stuck his hand out and shook the healers, ‘Thanks and I’ll rest.’ 

The three friends watched the healer leave, ‘You’re going to donate to his work aren’t you Harry, that’s why you asked?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yep, he’s doing our world good Hermione, so he should have the money. I don’t need it and it’s not like I’ve ever going to use all that. So why not give some to people like Healer Linwood who can do so much good with it. But have I got anything to put on or do I have to wear my dirty clothes?’

Hermione lifted a bag, ‘I went and grabbed you some clothes. So I’ll step outside and let you dress, I do not need to see that,’ Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek then handed him the bag before stepping out of the room.

Ron gave Harry a hand to dress, then the two friends stepped out. Harry went and got his potion, then saw Michael talking to Abner, so he walked over to them.

‘Hi, how is she?’

‘She’s going to be alright, but will need to stay here for a week at least. Healer Linwood said you need two days off, so head home and I’ll see you in a couple of days. But you might be able to fill out an incident report while you’re home.’

‘I can do that boss, if you need anything, let me know,’ Harry shook his boss’s hand then Abner’s before following Ron and Hermione out of St Mungo’s.

As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into Harry’s flat, Hermione went straight into the kitchen to fix some breakfast while Harry and Ron sat down. Harry realised Ron was trying to make it up to him and even though he can forgive Ron because Ginny did lie to him, he still couldn’t ever be as close as he used to be, but he’ll keep that to himself.

‘So when are you going to take the potion?’

‘I’ve been thinking about that. At first I thought as long as it’s a routine I’ll remember to always take it. So I thought of a night, but then sometimes I get distracted, so that wouldn’t work. So I think mornings right before I head to work. Since it’s now morning, I should take it now.’ Harry poured a small amount of potion into a measuring cup then drank the potion, shuddering at the taste, then took his glasses off and looked around, ‘It’s instant, so that’s good, the taste isn’t though.’

‘What’s worse, breaking or losing your glasses or having to take a potion every day?’

‘I know Ron, but I hope he can make it taste better if he had time. But since I am sitting here and I can see perfectly, how do I look without my glasses?’

‘Not bad, one thing though, you can really see how green your eyes are. I never noticed that before.’

‘Well it’s not very often you saw me with my eyes open and no glasses on. What do you think Hermione?’ Harry called.

‘Ron’s right, you’re eyes really stand out now. But I always liked the colour of your eyes, that’s why I told you I thought they were gorgeous.’

‘You what, when?’ Ron asked started between Hermione and Harry.

‘I’m not saying a thing Hermione, that’s your story to tell your boyfriend. So I might have a shower while you two talk, but thanks for helping,’ Harry smiled then walked into his bathroom. He stripped off and stared in the mirror, at all the blood over his lower back. He shook his head to rid his mind of the memory, then stood under the water and let that help relieve the tension he’d been feeling over the last couple of weeks, but he knew now it would get better.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Hermione and Ron stayed with Harry for most of the day, but left him alone after Hermione made him some dinner that he just needed to heat when he was ready. So Harry sat on his couch and filled out his report of what took place when the aurors were caught in a fight with twelve dark wizards. As Harry was finishing, his boss stepped out of his fireplace.

‘Hi boss, is something wrong?’

‘No, I just needed to talk to you about something. But you’re not wearing glasses.’

Harry lifted the potion, ‘Healer Linwood and a few of his colleagues came up with a potion that has to be taken every day, now I don’t need to worry about them.’

‘So no more sticking charms, that’s good,’ Michael sat down opposite Harry, ‘I want to talk about you and Susie.’

‘About what you heard, I thought you’d want to boss. So let me tell you this first, it started a while ago and we’ve still working and acting professionally at work all this time.’

‘You know the rules about relationships in the work place Harry.’

‘It’s not a relationship, just the odd night we spend some time together, that’s it. Neither of us want a relationship, we’re just having a bit of fun. But if you’re not sure about this, then we’ll stop. But it hasn’t affected our jobs boss. It started before we went to Hogwarts that day.’

‘Well that was a while ago and you two have worked together a few times since then. So I’ll leave it for now as long as it doesn’t get serious Harry, you know it wouldn’t work.’

‘I know and I agree with you. Ron explained about not being my partner anymore and it makes sense. We do have a relationship you could say and sometimes it does affect our job. At first I liked the idea of being partnered with Ron, I was so used to him being beside me. But it was different then, we weren’t working in a normal structural job, just friends doing what we had to and we didn’t have to worry about rules. So we’re both fine if you want to split us up. Am I getting another partner though?’ Harry was secretly pleased that Ron wasn’t his partner anymore and maybe after a while he might tell his boss, but for now, he’d leave it.

‘Well, over the last few months I’ve had you going out with every other auror and I did that for a reason. At first it was to see who could partner you if Ron couldn’t. Some like Abner, Claudia and Colin always told me after an assignment with you that they felt a little intimidated being Harry Potter’s partner. I told them to get over that and explained how you wanted to be treated, like anyone else. They finally relaxed a bit, so what I decided was no partners, at least for now. I’ll just assign you to whoever I pick on the day. You work well with everyone, you take orders from people like Abner who is senior to you and you can give orders to ones that you’re senior to. Now of course if you have problems with anyone, let me know and I’ll work it out.’

‘I haven’t so far boss, but I’ll tell you if I think it won’t work. One more thing about Susie and Ron though. See Ron was so used to me running things, I do get that but sometimes on the job he never stopped me if he thought my idea was wrong and his right. Susie is completely different, if she thinks I’m out of line, she has a go at me and I need that because like I explained to you when I first started. I was used to leading, or telling the DA what to do, of being the one in control when it came to Voldemort, so I knew it would take a while to get over that and you gave me that chance. Susie is the only one that won’t let me get away with anything.’ 

‘Yes, I knew it would be hard on you at first, the minister explained as well. But I never got any bad reports from the others that you wouldn’t listen. Susie I can understand, that’s just her way no matter who she works with and being Harry Potter never fazed her either, not like it did with the others.’ 

‘No, it never did which I’m glad about, the others are good now, it took a while though. Anyway, about Colin though,’ Harry sighed, then poured himself and his boss a drink, ‘I know he was new at field work but he did good boss. It was just the fact it was twelve on four, so it was three of them on one of us. Now someone trained like you, me, Abner, yeah, we could handle three of one, but he just wasn’t ready for that.’

‘I know and if I would have known it was going to be more than just a few I would have sent the others. It was just bad luck Harry, so it’s no one’s fault. About his funeral though.’

Harry nodded, ‘Ron mentioned you want us in full robes and medals.’

Michael grinned, ‘I know you don’t like attention Harry, but this is not about you this time. I just want Colin to be sent off the right way. Do you know I have two medals?’

‘No, I didn’t.’

‘I got them after the first war. Order of merlin: second class and third class. For years I had them shoved in a drawer, but my wife talked me into putting them up on the wall. She said I should be proud of them because I did what a lot of people didn’t. I kept fighting while some either ran or joined him.’

‘You should be proud of that, but I get why you didn’t want to show them. You realise how many I have got though, it’s more than two. I don’t want to take anything away from Colin if everyone decides to stare at me.’

‘They might stare at the beginning, but once the service starts, that’s all anyone will be thinking about. Now I am putting an application to the minister for Colin to be awarded the order of merlin: second class, but I’m not sure if that will pass, the third class will but I think he deserves second class.’

‘I think he does as well, he never stopped even after being hit. He protected Susie when she went down, but still kept fighting but made sure she never got hit again. I just finished my report, maybe if you show Kingsley that, he might realise Colin deserves it. Susie could have been killed if he didn’t protect her boss.’

‘I never knew that, Abner is still shaken up, so I haven’t had a chance to speak with him about what took place. So yes, he deserves second class. So I will take this and put it with the application. But can I ask you something Harry?’

‘Anything boss.’

‘How many awards or medals have you got?’

Harry sighed, ‘Sixteen, seven of them are for my parents, Sirius and dobby, the house elf that saved Hermione, Ron and me when we were away.’

‘So nine are yours alone. Well you will stand out Harry, but you know what, you deserve them. After you filled me in on everything and what you went through and were willing to do, that took more courage than most people have. So wear them with pride Harry and think of it this way, you don’t have to wear them very often. This would be the first time since they were awarded, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah, it is and I will wear them for Colin, if it was for anything else, then I’d fight it.’

Michael laughed, ‘You’re impossible Harry, but I’ll let you rest and I’ll let you know when the funeral will be. But Susie did ask me to make it after she gets out of St Mungo’s, so a week at the earliest.’

‘Alright boss and I’ll be back in two days,’ Harry shook his boss’s hand watched him leave, then decided to eat before heading to bed.

Over the next two days, Harry did exactly what Healer Linwood said, he rested. But he did go out once late on the second day. When he finished at Gringotts, Harry headed to St Mungo’s. He spoke to the welcome witch, then waited until she went to get Healer Linwood.

‘Harry, you should be home resting.’

‘I have been, I haven’t moved off my couch, my friends wouldn’t let me. But I was hoping to speak with you in private about something.’

‘Of course, follow me,’ the old healer led Harry through the wards to an office, ‘What can I do for you?’

‘After you explained about your research and as you can see, no glasses, I realised I wanted to help and I could help,’ Harry handed over some parchment, ‘I don’t let people know, but when my godfather died, he left me everything, meaning the Black family fortune. Now I was left everything of my parents, so I don’t need that, I have used it once before, I donated to Hogwarts. So I thought this might help with your research so you can get a potion up that we can take monthly and I’m hoping if you had the time and money, you might be able to make it taste nicer.’

The old healer stood there staring at the parchment, then he finally looked up at Harry. ‘Um, first thank you very much, this will keep our research going for a long time. But are you sure you want to give this much?’

‘Yes, you said you want to help people, well I know what that feels like. I do it by fighting to keep our world safe, you do it by healing or coming up with potions to help people. That old injury that got hit, your potion healed it better than it ever was before. I used to get a bit of pain in that, not often, just if I overdid it, now I don’t have any. So this is so you can help others. I just ask one thing, that no one knows I’m rich. It’s not that I don’t want to help people, it’s how do I say it, some woman asked me out because I’m Harry Potter, not because they liked me. If people found out about that, I’d have more women after me for my money.’

‘I won’t tell anyone Harry, you have my word. My colleagues will want to know where this came from though.’

‘I don’t mind if its known I gave you money for your research, just not about being rich. So now I’ll go finish resting and let you get back to your research.’

‘Thank you, you don’t realise how much good this money will do,’ the healer shook Harry’s hand then watched as the hero or their world left and couldn’t believe that young man. Everything he went through and he was still thinking of others. He had heard about Harry Potter's courage and how he likes to help, but to hand over ten million galleons just because he could was surprising. That told him more than all the stories and rumours he had heard about the saviour, Harry Potter was one of a kind.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

The next few days at the auror office was quiet, everyone realised that the loss of Colin showed how any one of them could die at any time. Harry went out on assignment with Gabriel, then Claudia and he saw they were finally treating him like they treat everyone else.

On the day of the funeral for young Colin Sefton, all the aurors were meeting at the office. Harry dressed in his full auror dress robes, then pinned his medals to the right side of his chest, then pinned the other awards to the left side of his chest. Harry took a deep breathe, then stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. 

‘Blimey,’ Harry said as he saw all the gold pinned to him. Some round, some in the shape of a phoenix, one with his own image on it. Harry sighed again, then threw his work cloak over himself so no one could see him until the last minute. He left his flat and went to the employee’s entrance and made his way up to his office.

‘See, I told you all, so ten galleons from all of you,’ Ron said.

‘What are you on about Ron?’

‘You wore a cloak over all your awards so no one would see them. I bet everyone ten galleons you would do that. No one thought you would.’

The other aurors grumbled, then handed Ron the money before Abner turned to Harry.

‘I know we shouldn’t have bet against Ron, not when it comes to you, he does know you.’

‘For a long time as well, so how long before we go?’

‘A few minutes, but come on Harry, take it off. We’re all wearing ours, like me, my one and only small medal,’ Gabriel said.

Harry sighed, then turned his back on everyone before pulling his cloak off.

‘He’s got a bit of a stoop there, show us Harry.’ Claudia said.

Harry sighed again, ‘Not one word,’ he slowly turned and saw everyone gaping at him.

‘Blimey, sixteen, you have sixteen awards. Eight order of merlin: first class, one each of the others, a first class Harry and eight of them,’ Abner said, ‘What’s the others?’

Harry closed his eyes for a minute, then Ron answered for him. ‘Order of merlin: first class, one for saving my life, one for saving Ginny’s, one for saving my dad, then the other one for killing Voldemort. Order of merlin: second class, order of merlin: third class. Order of Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, Order of Potter, those nine are just Harry’s. The others are the Order of Merlin: first class for James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Dobby the house elf. Then the other three are Order of the Phoenix for James Potter, Lily Potter and Sirius Black.’

‘I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a house elf receiving the Order of Merlin before,’ Susie said softly.

‘He saved our lives,’ Harry said as he sat down at his desk, ‘Risk his life for us, saved a couple of friends, Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas, then Mr. Ollivander, before rescuing me, Hermione and Ron. He was a free elf, so no orders, just did what he wanted, and he wanted to help.’

‘He died in Harry’s arms, Harry buried him at my brother Bill’s place.’

‘Did you own him before he was free Harry?’ Gabriel asked.

Harry shook his head, ‘No, I helped set him free when I was twelve and from then on, he always helped me if he could. He used to belong to the Malfoy’s, when old man Malfoy was hurting him, I tricked him into giving Dobby one of my socks. Then he was going to kill me, but Dobby stopped him. I do own a house elf, I don’t like the idea of owning them, so I had him stay at Hogwarts to help in the kitchens. I would set him free, but he’s really old. So he’s happy with the other house elves.’

‘Ron mentioned he got the Order of Merlin: first class for saving you, but so did Hermione. But explain the Order of Potter, I noticed Ron’s got one as well.’

‘Every member of the DA got that, Kingsley came up with the name and never told me. It should have been called the DA award of something like that.’

‘You were their leader, so I get why it was named after you. What’s the Order of the Phoenix award?’ Abner asked.

‘Members of the Order of the Phoenix, either alive or dead got one of those. My parents and Sirius were members, like Neville Longbottoms parents, so he has his parent’s medals.’

‘Yes, Frank and Alice, they were good people, good aurors,’ Michael said, ‘I see why you were worried Harry, that’s quite a sight.’

‘At least I don’t have to wear them too often.’

‘So are we going boss?’ Susie asked.

‘Just waiting for the minister, he’s on his way.’

‘I’m here,’ Kingsley said as he walked in with four medals pinned to his chest.

‘So you were a member of the Order of the Phoenix minister?’ Claudia asked.

‘Yes, when Albus reformed it when Voldemort came back.’

‘So you and Ron were in the order as well, not just the DA?’ Abner asked.

‘Well sort of, we were with them a lot, but not official members as we were underage. But Kingsley found out we all did a lot without them knowing, so he made us full members and awarded these as well.’

‘You all earned it Harry, some of the things you lot did were dangerous and incredible, then add the fact that none of you were fully trained at the time.’

‘So what’s the last one, the Order of Dumbledore? I noticed Ron, Harry and the minister has that one.’

‘The ones that believed Albus and followed his orders even after he died. I admit I didn’t like the fact that he gave Harry a job but refused to tell the rest of the order. But after we all found out what Harry’s job was, we understood why it had to be kept quiet.’

‘If we’re ready then, we’ll head down and before you think about it Harry, no cloak.’

Harry sighed, ‘He’s getting to know me isn’t he Ron?’

‘Yes, he is, so show them off Harry, you deserve them mate.’

The group of aurors followed the minister and Michael down through the ministry and into the atrium. Everyone stopped and stared, but they nodded giving the aurors and small bow because they all knew what was happening, they were burying one of their own. A few flashes from a camera went off as a photographer took some pictures of Harry with all his awards until Kingsley stepped in front him then pulled his wand. He nodded then hurried away before the aurors and minister all headed out. 

Michael, Abner, Gabriel, Claudia, Susie, Ron and Harry surrounded the coffin that held Colin Sefton and floated him to the cemetery. The minister levitated the coffin so it stayed floating then conducted the service of the young auror that gave his life to help make their world safe. When Kingsley finished talking, Michael stepped over and laid Colin’s auror robes over the coffin, then pinned the Order of Merlin: second class to Colin’s mother’s chest, then stood with the aurors who all raised their wands then stood there with their wands in the air as the coffin slowly lowered into the ground. Then every auror pointed their wands at the dirt until it landed over the coffin, filling the hole before the minister charmed the area until grass and a headstone appeared. Michael led his aurors over to the parents and sister of their fallen colleague, bowed to them before slowly leaving the family to grieve. 

The rest of the day at the auror office was quiet. Even though they all knew they had things to do, Michael wanted them to take the rest of the day and talk about what they knew about Colin, what he was like, how they got on, anything they could think of. So that’s what they did, they all either sat at their desk or leant against them and spoke about their fallen colleague. But they also talked about how it could be one of them at any time. The death of Colin hit the hardest though as it was the first time the group of aurors lost someone they knew and worked with, a colleague and friend.

Harry noticed Susie was quiet, ‘You really should go home and rest Susie, it’s been a hard day on you.’

‘It’s not that Harry, yeah I’m a little sore, but nothing over the top. It’s losing Colin has made me realise how easy it could have been me, you, any of us. I know I said I want to have fun, which I still do once I start to cope with this. But I’ve also started thinking about my future, you know, marriage and kids. I don’t want to regret leaving it too late and I know I would. I’ve got time so I’m not talking about now and I’d have to find someone as well. But it really hits home how close any of us are to dying.’

‘Yes it does. I’ve noticed all of you have had this same look, Ron and I don’t. Everyone knows I’ve lost people I care about, Ron lost his brother. But we both lost a lot of friends as well. So to us and I know this sounds terrible, but we’re used to it, all of you aren’t, especially someone you’re close to.’

‘Harry’s right Susie, it’s not a nice thing to say, but we are used to people dying around us, people we know and were close to, people we loved. An old girlfriend of mine at Hogwarts was killed that night. After we broke up we never spoke for ages, but we did finally put that aside and became friends. I saw my brother Fred die, Harry of course saw his godfather, Cedric and Dumbledore die, he saw Fred as well. So to us, we got so used to seeing death, so much so that it becomes second nature to live with. 

‘The first time it happens, you do start to question yourself, your life, how you might want to be remembered, do you want a family, do you want to start that sooner than later. Everything comes into question. But one thing Harry told Hermione and I after the battle, don’t do anything serious for a long time because it was our emotions that were leading us right then. We had to wait until we were thinking straight and wait to know in our hearts what we wanted and we had to do it for the right reasons, not because we were afraid we might die or someone else we care about dies. So I give you the same advice, take your time, get yourself together, learn to live with the loss of a friend before you consider doing anything serious. Because doing it now you could end up making your life worse because you’re not thinking straight.’

‘It’s hard to believe you two who are still young compared to me, you can sound so much older and wiser. But then you think of everything you went through, more than most and like the minister said, you were young and not trained or of age. It was the time you grew up in, the worst time our world has ever seen. So that advice Harry is the best for everyone here right now. So let’s head home and think about our lives. Never forget Colin, but know what he was doing was right, just like we are.’

First Michael left, then slowly all the other aurors left. Harry watched Susie leave and knew she just needed time. Not just in herself, but time to fully heal. Harry had seen it many times and everyone just need to come to terms with their loss of a friend but also come to terms with the fact it could be anyone of them at any time. So Harry never went straight home, he kept his cloak over himself, he ate early then went to the Hogshead. Aberforth saw the look on Harry’s face, so the two men went into the flat at the back, they had a drink and talked. Talked about young Colin, talked about another life lost due to dark witches and wizards, and both men wondered when it would be over, and when their world would finally be safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Over the following weeks, all the aurors were getting used to Colin being gone, but they never forgot him, and often mentioned something he did or said. Harry noticed Susie was still quiet and wondered if she was still having a hard time handling the loss of a friend.

Michael had handed Harry his new assignment before talking to the others about there’s. Harry walked over to Susie’s desk.

‘We need to head out Susie, you’re partnered with me today,’ Harry instantly noticed Susie looked apprehensive, ‘Come talk to me for a minute,’ Harry took Susie’s arm and led her into the conference room, ‘What’s up?’

‘I don’t know if I can keep doing this Harry. I’m not normally a person that gets frightened, but right now I am. I think it’s best to leave the aurors.’

Harry sighed then took Susie’s hand, ‘No, that is the worst thing for you to do right now. You need to give yourself more time Susie, you need it more than most.’

‘Why, because I’m a woman?’ she glared.

‘It’s got nothing to do with you being a female, it’s the fact that Colin kept protecting you and that’s why he got hit the second time. You’ve got survivors guilt, I get that more than most. I suffered from that for months after the fighting, and for a couple of years after Sirius died. I felt guilty that they died and I was alive.’

‘Do you really think that’s all it is, I feel guilty?’

‘Yes, I do. You saw it happen, but more importantly it happened right in front of you and with Colin protecting you. Please Susie, take some time, get your head and your feelings together. I’d say at least another couple of months, if you still think you can’t do the job, fine, then leave. But not now, it’s too soon for you to really understand what you’re feeling. I know Michael feels the same because the job he assigned us is just too easy, but he’s giving you time to work through what you’re feeling. Now if this job was dangerous and hard, I’d talk to Michael about you, but he’s smart Susie and knows what he’s doing.’

‘Thank you Harry and you’re right, that’s why I’ve given you a basic escorting job. Susie does need time to work through what she’s feeling. But Susie, you should have come talk to me about this.’

‘I know boss, even though I thought I couldn’t do the job anymore, I was scared you’d think so. I always loved this job and I believe I was good at it.’

‘You’re damn good and if I had any doubts you couldn’t do the job Susie I would tell you, just like I told Harry if you and him want sex but it interferes with your job, then it ends, one way or another. You proved you can do your job even though you’ve shagged the chosen one, which must have been a mind blowing experience,’ Michael grinned at Harry who scowled, ‘Now I know you can prove you are still capable of doing your job, so why don’t you show me.’

‘Thanks boss and yes it was a mind blowing experience, Harry is just so good.’

‘Alright, enough, both of you. Let’s go Susie and escort the minister to Hogwarts.’

‘Hogwarts again, he does tend to visit there a lot.’

‘It’s like what he said when the school opened, he would be making sure nothing ever disrupts the student’s lives again. So visiting, which means having aurors with him let’s everyone know they are being watched.’

‘Alright, well I get that, so we’ll see you when we get back boss.’

‘Head straight home, because the visit to Hogwarts involves dinner. So I’ll see you both tomorrow.’

‘Thanks boss,’ Harry smiled then left with Susie to head up to the minister’s office, ‘Arthur, it’s nice to see you.’

‘Harry, yes it is, what brings you to the minister’s office?’

‘Escort duties, we’re heading to Hogwarts.’

‘Oh wouldn’t Ron normally be with you?’

‘No, not anymore, Michael thinks having a personal relationship outside the auror office affects our working relationship inside the auror office and I agreed with him. So I don’t have a partner anymore, just go out with all the others. Oh this is Susie Shadwell, we’ve worked together a few times, Susie, Arthur Weasley, Ron’s father and advisor to the minister.’

‘Nice to meet you Sir and your son looks a lot like you.’

‘Nice to meet you as well Miss Shadwell, do you really think Ron looks like me?’

‘The older he gets Arthur, the more he does. But I should let the minister know we’re here. Tell Molly I said hello.’

‘I will Harry, be careful, both of you.’

‘We plan to be,’ Susie smiled then followed Harry to the office door of the minister for magic. He knocked and heard the minister call to come in.

‘Minister, we’re here to escort you to Hogwarts,’ Harry said formally.

‘Thanks, both of you. So tell me Susie, what’s Harry like to work with?’

‘A pain the arse sometimes,’ Susie grinned as the minister laughed, ‘Seriously, it’s great working with Harry and he knows to listen to me if I think I’m right.’

‘You’re lucky, usually Harry thinks he’s always right.’

‘I do not, so stop it, both of you.’

‘Just winding you up Harry, well I’m ready, let’s go.’

Kingsley with his two auror guards left the ministry and headed to Hogsmeade where Harry took the wards down from around the gates then replaced them once the three of them were through. They walked up to the castle and straight into the great hall to complete silence.

‘Who do you think made this place fall silent, the minister or the saviour?’ Kingsley asked quietly.

Harry kept his face passive, ‘I warned you…Minister.’ Harry replied quietly.

‘Has to be the saviour,’ Susie said also quietly but she, like Harry kept her face neutral and controlled.

‘Minister, it’s nice to see you again,’ Minerva shook his hand then nodded to Harry and Susie, ‘Why don’t you and your auror guards join us for lunch?’

‘Thank you headmistress,’ Kingsley said then the three of them sat down.

‘What was said to Harry as you walked in, I could tell it was something he didn’t like?’ Minerva said quietly.

‘I asked if it was the minister or saviour that made this place fall silent. Susie thinks it was Harry.’

‘I think she’s right, as you can see, a lot of students are staring at him.’

‘I’m going to refuse these assignments from now on.’

‘Oh, he’s going to throw his weight around now. Don’t worry Harry, just having some fun, so lighten up.’

‘I’m on duty minister, you know, protecting your arse.’

‘Oh he’s gotten cheeky,’ Minerva grinned but just as she turned back she notices Susie jumping in front of Harry as a spell flew from her wand stunning the attacker, the attackers spell hit the enchanted ceiling, ‘All staff, wands now,’ Minerva calls loudly.

‘Harry, Susie, are you both alright?’ Kingsley asked as he pulls them both to their feet.

‘Yes, you saved me Susie, I wasn’t paying attention.’

‘I know, but I was, doing what you said I’m good at. At first I thought he was going after the minister, but I read his lips, he said Potter. Stay with the minister, I’ll take care of him.’

‘Thanks Susie,’ Harry nodded then stepped in front of Kingsley, ‘Sorry Kingsley.’

‘Not your fault Harry, I really shouldn’t have distracted you from your job, but I really thought it was safe here. These visits were just to make the students feel safe.’

‘I know and it works, they don’t seem all that concerned, not like they would have been. At least he went after me and not you since we really haven’t heard about any threats against you. Me, well there’s always threats. Hagrid, take it easy on him will you, he’s stunned,’ Harry called seeing the half giant lift the boy up by the collar.

‘He tried to hurt ya Harry,’ Hagrid called back.

‘More like kill me,’ Harry said softly, ‘Maybe, but he’s in custody now, so he’s about to be locked up.’

‘Seems like he had a grudge against you Harry, he’s Amycus Carrows grandson and heard what you did that night.’

‘So he’s pissed I used the cruciatus curse on his grandfather, well he shouldn’t have spat at you, stupid bloke. I know you could have handled him Minerva, but I think it’s the male is us, we just can’t help protecting the damsel’s,’ Harry grinned but never moved from in front of the minister.

‘That is exactly you Harry, you were always a bit overprotective of all the girls around you, Hermione especially.’

‘Yeah, well, it just seems to be my way. I can’t use it with Susie, she’d hex me. She definitely thinks she’s equal to any bloke.’

‘I am, especially you Potter,’ Susie grinned, ‘We should get him back, so sorry Minister, we’re cutting your visit short.’

‘Now she’s getting cheeky.’

‘No, just doing my job, but if you want to stay, I’m sure we could find somewhere to lock him up.’

‘No, we’ll go and rescheduled this visit for another time. Minerva, always a pleasure.’

‘Minister, Auror Potter, Auror Shadwell,’ Minerva smirked giving them a small head bow.

‘Now who’s getting cheeky,’ Harry shook his head, but kept the minister protected as the group left the great hall and went straight to the headmistress office and flooed to the ministry. Susie took their prisoner down to the holding cells while Harry escorted Kingsley to his office, ‘I’m really sorry Kingsley, I know better than that.’

‘You don’t have to be and it was partially my fault. Now go fill out your reports and tell Michael you’ve both got the rest of the day off, orders from the minister,’ Kingsley hugged Harry before he left. But Harry still thought he should have stayed alert even if they did believe it was safe. One good thing Harry though, Susie showed she was still up for the job, she proved to herself she could do it, so Harry knew she was feeling good about herself and their boss would feel the same way.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry stepped into the auror office and knocked on his bosses door, heard him call to come in, so Harry shut the door behind him.

‘Something happening since you are supposed to be at Hogwarts with the minister?’

‘Yes, Amycus Carrows grandson tried to kill me, Susie got him. But I need to tell you something. I’m not making excuses or trying to explain my actions away, but I wasn’t paying attention. Kingsley, Minerva and I were talking, well they were winding me up. It was just lucky that Susie kept her eyes open, she jumped in front of me and Kingsley as she stunned him. I blame myself as I knew better, no matter what the minister said.’

‘Look, I can tell your being too hard on yourself Harry, yes you should have known better. But we all know that Hogwarts has been safe so this wasn’t expected and probably wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t there since you said he went after you, not the minister. So one way to look at this Harry is Susie caught someone that was willing to kill, kill you and not the minister who you were guarding. I’ve guarded Kingsley and I admit it does sometimes get hard since we’ve been friends for years, but that’s the way he likes it. He doesn’t like to be to official and it lets him relax and do his job while we do ours.’

‘So you’re not going to suspend me when I think I deserve it?’

‘No, I’m not, because I’ve done the same thing and why we always have two aurors around the minister, if he needs or wants to talk to one of us, the other is always keeping watch. Susie did her job Harry and you spoke to the minister which is what he wanted, so no punishment or suspension.’

Harry relaxed his stance, ‘Thank you, but I still believe I should have some sort of punishment. Okay, one good thing though, Susie did her job, she never hesitated once. I knew she could still do this job, she just had to make herself believe it.’

‘Yes, she did even if this wasn’t the way I would have liked. You said she jumped in front of you and the minister. That was truly dangerous but shows she does belong here and can do the job. Alright, try not to be too hard on yourself Harry and fill out your report. Oh before you go there is something I want to discuss with you. You know of course we need a new auror, I’ve got a new trainee starting next week. Now the others might be a bit stand offish with him, because really he is taking Colin’s desk and job. You can put that aside and make him comfortable if the others are a bit distant with him. So you’ll have the job of training him until the others get use to him.’

‘I get that with the others, but I’ll treat him like any other trainee, so what’s his name?’

‘Dennis Creevey,’ Michael nodded, ‘Yes I know he was in your DA and his brother died the night of the fighting. He explained all that when he came in for the interview. That is his reason for becoming an auror, he wants to keep helping. I gave him all the tests, so I believe he really is here because he can do the job.’

‘Dennis was a good kid, I haven’t seen him since the funeral for Colin. But he did good in the DA boss, he wasn’t much behind everyone else and he was a lot younger than all of us.’

‘I know you were teaching sixth and seventh year spells and he was in third year right?’

‘Right.’

‘Then what you said is good and shows he will do a good job. Okay, go fill out your report and only the facts Harry, not that you were slacking off or anything.’

Harry nodded, ‘Thanks boss,’ Harry stepped out and sat at his desk.

‘You told him, didn’t you Harry?’ Susie asked.

‘Yes, he deserved to know I wasn’t paying attention.’

‘Oh blimey, what happened Harry?’

‘Nothing Ron, the minister, Minerva and Harry were talking, that’s all. I was keeping watch, but Amycus Carrows grandson tried to kill Harry, not the minister. I was able to deflect the spell towards the roof. So really Harry, it’s not like you didn’t do your job, he wasn’t going after the minister, he was going after you.’

‘I know, but I still feel guilty, but you saved my arse Susie, thanks.’

‘Well it’s a cute arse, needed saving,’ Susie chuckled making everyone laugh as Harry scowled but he ended up laughing as well. Then they finally got stuck back into their work.

Hphphphp

The following week, all the aurors were at their desk when Michael and Dennis stepped out of his office.

‘Everyone, this is auror trainee Dennis Creevey, I’ll let you all introduce yourselves. Harry, you know you’re taking charge of Dennis’ training, so get him sorted at his desk then start him on the law.’

‘Yes boss, come on Dennis,’ Harry pointed to the desk that had belonged to Colin, ‘It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you Dennis, how’s your parents?’

‘Good Harry, they said to say hello and they hope you’re still not blaming yourself.’

‘Well, sometimes, hard not to. Anyway, here’s your book on all the laws, you have to have them memorised, but you do have time. You can take it home and study up on it and you will be tested on every one after the first year of training is up. Now let me introduce this lot to you. You know Ron,’ Ron gave Dennis a wave, ‘This is Abner, Claudia, Gabriel, Dalbert and Susie. Just so you all know, Dennis was a member of the DA along with his brother Colin who died in the fighting.’

‘Weren’t you a bit young when the DA formed?’ Abner asked.

‘I was thirteen, the youngest was twelve, my brother was fourteen. But if we didn’t learn, we all could have died and we all trusted Harry.’

‘How did you teach them when they were so young Harry?’

‘Like what Dennis said Gabriel, if they didn’t learn, they die. But they all did learn whatever I taught them. Yes, it’s true that Dennis and Nigel took a little longer and that was only because of their age and I was teaching sixth and seventh year spells, but eventually got it and it didn’t take him that long either.’

‘So you would have gotten one of those Order of Potter awards?’ Dalbert asked.

‘Yes, even though I don’t think I deserved it, I never fought that night, McGonagall had all the younger students evacuated even if we wanted to stay. My brother snuck back when he wasn’t supposed to.’

‘Well considering your age and you wanted to fight, you should have got it as you were a member of the DA. Just so you know though Dennis, Harry’s a bitch to work for, so be warned,’ Abner said seriously then laughed at Harry’s face, ‘Only joking Harry, you’re okay.’

‘Thanks a lot Abner, smart arse.’

‘Just before I start this really thick book, I just want to say I’m not taking your friends place. Mr. Hinkly told me about Colin.’

‘Well we realised what Harry and Ron said was true. Any one of us could die and what we do is dangerous. It’s our job to protect the wizarding world from dark witches and wizards, so death is something you have to learn to live with. We all miss Colin and always will, but that is your desk and you still have to prove yourself.’ Gabriel gave Dennis a smile.

‘Now that’s sorted, get stuck into the book Dennis, then I’ll take you through some duelling.’

‘Oh, does that mean you’re going to stun me again?’

‘Yep and I’ll keep stunning you until you can block me or shield yourself, unless you can get me on my back.’

‘No one has so far Harry, so Dennis, don’t try, just block or shield, it’s the best you can do when it comes to Harry,’ Ron said.

‘Hey, I’ve had Harry on his back,’ Susie said seriously and with a straight face.

‘When?’ Harry asked looking surprised.

‘In your bedroom remember.’ Susie smirked making everyone laugh.

‘Susie, cut that out, work remember, personals left outside these doors.’

‘It’s true, but okay, I’ll keep that information out of here.’

‘I have to ask, but Susie’s a bit of a wild cat, is she in the bedroom?’ Abner asked.

‘You’ll never find out and Harry’s not the type to shag and tell,’ Susie smirked.

‘What she said Ab, sorry,’ Harry grinned then went back to his desk.

‘Um Harry, since everything is finally sorted between us, I thought I’d tell you that she started dating.’

‘Well, I want her to be happy Ron and I knew she couldn’t be with me.’

‘I know that now, but it’s someone you know actually, you haven’t seen him in a while, but are friends with him.’

‘It really doesn’t concern me anymore Ron, but if you want to tell me, that’s fine.’

‘Okay, well, it’s Lee Jordon.’

‘Old Jordy hey, well they have got a lot in common, he commentates for a lot of professional quidditch games and Ginny plays professional quidditch. Lee’s a nice bloke, he’ll treat her right.’

‘Seeing how you reacted showed you really don’t love her, do you?’

‘No, I don’t, well I do love her as a friend, but I was never in love with her.’

‘We wanted to make sure and Lee was a bit worried, he’s the one that ask me to mention it.’

‘Next time you see him, tell him I’m fine with him and Ginny. Now it’s back to work, remember, nothing personal.’

‘Yeah, work,’ Ron nodded but watched Harry for a while, and the thought of him never becoming his brother-in-law finally hit home, something he always hoped for, but was never going to happen. But the one thing he was pleased about, Harry was still his friend, he’d forgiven him, like he’d done dozens of times before, even though Ron thought he didn’t deserve to be forgiven, most of the time. Ron stared at Harry and thought if he went too far then one day Harry might not forgive him and he didn’t want that, so even though Harry should not have slept with anyone while still engaged to Ginny, he was over it, just like his sister was. Now though, it was time to show full support and loyalty to Harry, something he should have done before.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

The next couple of weeks Harry got Dennis into a routine, duelling, interrogation, springing laws at him at random times or sometimes surprise attacks and thought he would make an excellent auror. The rest of the aurors had finally started to help with Dennis’ training and he had gone out in the field with some of the others, mainly to observe, but he knew what he had to do if something dangerous happened.

Harry and Susie had spent only one night together, Harry got the feeling Susie was starting to think of her future, so he expected to hear her tell him that she had finally met someone she wanted to get serious with. Even though Harry knew it wasn’t really any of his business, he just wanted Susie happy, so Harry just hoped she found someone that loved her, that suited her personality and could handle her working hours.

Harry had been invited to the Burrow for dinner for the first time since he’s split from Ginny and he got to speak with Lee Jordon. Ginny apologised to Harry for lying to her family and they were now being friendly, after the first initial awkwardness that was, Harry enjoyed his time at the Burrow, like he always did. But while he was there, he watched all the couples and everyone there were with someone, except him and wondered if he would ever find someone to love and could he trust that they felt real feelings for him and not for who he was. Then Harry thought maybe he might end up alone, maybe it was his destiny to be alone and if Harry was honest with himself, he hoped that wasn’t the case. Harry always wanted a family, wife and kids, but he wasn’t sure that was going to happen.

Over the next couple of months, Dennis was surprising everyone and was the only person that ended up getting Harry on his back during duelling practice, he only did it once, but the others never let Harry forget it. Susie had come to Harry and told him she had met someone, but thanked him for their time together and his friendship which she wanted to continue, just without them having sex. 

Ron and Hermione were planning their wedding, with Harry as best man and Ginny as bridesmaid, so they spent a lot of time together helping with the preparations, but of course Lee was with Ginny during these times. Hermione had fixed Harry up on a few dates with woman she knew, but those dates never went that well. Again, the woman seemed to want to date Harry because of who he was.

After spending the day with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Lee to work on the wedding which was only a month away, Harry left to visit his parent’s graves. He was sitting cross legged in front of his parent’s headstones talking quietly to them when he heard crying. He looked towards his right and saw a young woman lying across a fresh grave. Harry looked around, when he didn’t see any muggles, he conjured a small packet of tissues then stepped over to the woman.

‘Here,’ Harry said holding out the tissues.

The woman sniffed and looked up, ‘Thanks, my parent’s, they were killed in a car crash.’

‘I’m sorry, I was visiting my parents graves.’

‘Thank you for the tissues Mr…’ she held out her hand and Harry shook it.

‘Potter, Harry Potter.’

‘Kathy Cooper.’ 

‘I’ll leave you to your visit,’ Harry nodded then went back over to his parents graves, sat down and started talking quietly to them.

‘Sorry, but you must have been young when they died.’

Harry looked up and saw the woman, ‘Yeah, I was just over a year old,’ Harry realised she must be a muggle, her parents died in a car crash and she didn’t know who he was, ‘They were murdered in their home.’

‘That’s terrible, do you have brothers or sisters?’

‘No, I was an only child, what about you?’

‘Same, only child, but I didn’t mean to disturb you, so I’ll leave you to your visit. I just wanted to say thanks.’

‘Actually I was just finished. You look like you could do with a drink, I know I could, how about I shout you one?’

‘I’d like that, thank you Harry.’

Harry led the way up into the town of Godric’s Hollow and into the small pub. He brought them both drinks and they sat down and started talking. Neither Harry nor Kathy realised how long they talked for until they both realised it was dinner time. So they decided to have dinner because both of them didn’t want to night to finish.

Hphphphp

A couple of weeks later, after Harry finished work, Harry stepped into the Hogshead and over to the bar.

‘Any chance we can talk Ab?’

‘Sure, go through, I’ll be in soon.’

Harry nodded and went through to the back and into Aberforth’s pub. He gave Arianna a smile, sat on the sofa and stared into the fireplace.

‘So what’s up this time Harry, more trouble with Ginny?’

‘No, that’s all sorted and she realised she never loved me either. She’s dating Lee Jordon, who used to commentate our quidditch games when I first started playing quidditch at Hogwarts.’

‘It’s good she realised, so what’s up.’

‘I met someone and we’ve had a couple of dates.’

‘So what’s the problem?’

‘She’s a muggle, has no idea who I am or about our world. It never once occurred to me I would date a muggle and I’m not sure if I should keep it going or not. I still have a lot of threats against me, I don’t want her caught up in that.’

‘No, so if you do want to keep seeing her you might have to explain, but not too soon. Now how in the name of merlin did you meet a muggle?’

‘At my parent’s grave, I was visiting them when I heard someone crying. She was there crying over her parents graves who’d just died in a car crash. I gave her some tissues, then she noticed the date on my parents graves. We got talking, ended up down in the local pub to have a drink, then had dinner because neither of us wanted the night to end. Do you know how other couples work that out when one is a muggle and the other is magical?’

‘The ones I knew just said it took a lot of talking and compromise. Some couples would have the house rigged up to take muggle gadgets because that’s how they grew up some go with a magical home. I only knew of a few instances where it’s happened, takes a lot to work it out, but if your both determined and your feelings are strong enough then they believe it’s worth putting in the extra effort,’ Aberforth stared at Harry, ‘You really like her don’t you Harry?’

‘Yeah, I do, that’s why I’m concerned about all this. I can’t keep my life a secret from her, people in Godric’s Hollow know who I am, even if the muggles don’t, so she might notice.’

‘The only thing I can say Harry is see how she feels about you, if you think this relationship might work, then you’ll have to tell her. Not just because she might notice how you keep getting recognised, but it would be safer and she might see magic happening.’

‘Yeah,’ Harry stared back into the fireplace, ‘It might shock her to hear about all this. I’m seeing her tomorrow night and I would like to introduce her to all my friends, but she would need to know about our world first.’

‘Yes she would, so I say give it another couple of weeks and if your feelings for each other grow or you know they will, then tell her. But I would take it slow on showing her magic and explain how it’s all kept secret from the muggle world.’

‘Yeah, that secrecy act, but at least people like Hermione can tell her immediate family and if Kathy and I end up together, she has to know all that. See at first I did think of trying to keep it all from her, but then I thought of the danger and how often I get recognised and spoken to when I’m out, so I know I can’t. If this doesn’t work I know I could get the obliviators to take care of it and I hate the fact it would need to be done.’

‘Yes, but it would, you know the law more than I do Harry. So I say go home and seriously think about this. But at least you know this law doesn’t stop you seeing her, and she might be the one, the one that you are meant to be with. At least you know she wants to see you because she likes you, not because of who you are.’

‘Yeah, that’s the good thing about this, I do know she likes me for me and not the blasted saviour. Anyway, thanks Ab, it helps talking things over with you,’ Harry shook the old barman’s hand.

‘Anytime and if you do stay with her, bring her to meet me.’

Harry smiled, ‘First on the list Ab, thanks,’ Harry left the pub and headed home, but after a shower, he got into bed and all he thought about was Kathy, now he had to work out what to do about her and if they could have a lasting relationship.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Over the next three weeks, Harry and Kathy saw each other every night. She had asked Harry about his job, he just said law enforcement. She asked about friends and when she might meet them, he said soon. She asked about where he grew up and went to school and Harry explained how he grew up with his aunt and uncle, but ignored the school question and asked her about her life growing up. 

Harry realised how much he cared about her and had seen some looks from Kathy, so he thought she cared about him, so he knew it was time to talk to her. He invited her over to his place for dinner, but the moment he got home, he blocked the fireplace, stilled all the pictures, then made sure his friends couldn’t apparate in.

When Harry heard the knock on his door, he smiled as he opened it, ‘Hi,’ Harry took Kathy’s hand and they stepped into the living room.

‘Hi, this is nice. Have you lived here long?’

‘I bought it a few years ago, would you like a drink?’

‘Thanks, just a small one,’ Kathy sat on the sofa, then Harry handed her a drink, ‘Something smells good.’

‘Thanks and I hope you like it,’ Harry smiled as he sat next to her, then their drinks were on the small table and they were kissing passionately.

After some more snogging and talking, Harry and Kathy sat at the table and enjoyed a nice meal, but they still talked and again Harry was evasive about parts of his life. When they finished, they sat together on the sofa.

‘Um, where’s your television, or stereo?’

‘In the other room, I don’t use it very often, after work I usually read or visit friends,’ Harry knew it was time.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone that didn’t own a television in their living room, but I do enjoy reading as well. There’s something I want to tell you Harry and I know we’ve only been seeing each other for a few weeks, but I thought you should know.’

‘Okay, you can tell me anything.’

Kathy smiled, then leaned in and kissed Harry very softly, ‘I’m in love with you.’

Harry’s smile got bigger, ‘I’m in love with you as well, I was planning on telling you tonight.’

‘At first, even though I knew I liked you, I did try to fight my feelings, now I should explain why. You see, apart from that day we met, a year before I lost my godparents, they were killed in an accident on holidays. My best friend died a few months before that. I was seeing a man a few years ago, we met at school, we even talked about marriage, he was killed, the shop he owned was robbed one night and he was shot. So I started to think I couldn’t get close to anyone, that I would lose them again. But I felt myself being drawn to you, even if I am scared something might happen to you. But I don’t want to be alone, I want a life with someone, so when I realised I loved you, I thought I’d take the chance.’

Harry had been holding Kathy’s hand while she talked, ‘I’m glad you did, but what you just said Kathy, well, I’ve had the same things happen to me and I wasn’t sure I could get close to anyone. As you know my parents died when I was a year old, but for reasons I’ll explain later, I never got to know my godfather until I was thirteen. I loved him so much and he died, when I was fifteen. Then a few friends died, I saw two die in front of me. A man, he was my mentor, my friend, he died and I saw it. So I basically did the same thing, I thought I couldn’t get close to anyone apart from the few good friends I’m close to. But there was this man, he was good friend with my parents and my godfather, I was wary of getting close to him, then he died, along with his wife. I happen to be godfather to their son. I was engaged for a while, to a girl I’d been dating since school. Now she never died, almost, but we both realised we didn’t love each other. She’s now with a friend of mine and we’re now friends, but she’s also the sister of my best friend Ron. So you see, we both have similar lives in that aspect. I was talking to a friend a couple of weeks ago, about us, by that night I realised I would like a life with you I just needed to get over my fear of losing you.’

‘So do you think this will work with us Harry, I would like it too and we do have similar backgrounds?’

Harry smiled, ‘I think it will, but there’s something I need to tell you, something that will be a shock for you, surprise you and you might not believe it, or maybe think I’m losing my mind. I’m hoping it won’t change your mind about me and it will explain why I’ve been a little evasive about certain details about my life.’

‘I have wondered why you never told me the name of your school, or which law enforcement department you work for. But I will tell you this, I went online and did a search of your name, I couldn’t find much. A bit about you living with your aunt and uncle in a place called Little Whinging. But from the time you were eleven, nothing, I couldn’t find anything. I thought maybe it was a cover, you might have been a child of a diplomat or something, maybe a son of a spy.’

Harry laughed, ‘That would have been easier to explain then what I do have to tell you. But first I need to ask you something. Do you remember a few years ago, things like bridges collapsing, or hurricanes, hearing about strange deaths, well they reported in the papers that people died but couldn’t find out why. Does any of that sound familiar?’

‘I remember the hurricanes, I watched it on the news. It was the first time we’d had them in this country. But I don’t get why hurricanes have anything to do with the reasons you’ve been evasive about your life.’

‘Because that wasn’t a hurrican, it was caused by some people, some really bad people. This isn’t going to be easy and you probably will think I’m crazy. But there is another world that you never see Kathy, maybe see the odd strange thing or hear about something that can’t be explained. It’s the reason why the only electrical items are in one room only. See I’m from this other world where we don’t need things like electricity or cars. We travel differently from all of you, faster as well. Now you’re probably thinking alien or something, but no, I’m human. This other world inside your world is there, but it’s kept secret. Now we have a name for what you would be, muggles, meaning non magical. Me and my friends, family, we’re called witches and wizards, we use magic and it’s not the type of magic you’ve seen on tv. We are truly magical people.’

‘Magic, sort of like making woman disappear, that type of stuff?’

‘No, I mean real magic. They are just show people, illusionists you could say, they don’t have any real magic. I’m born magical, my father was born magical, my mother was, but she came from muggles, non-magical parents. I know this is all confusing and hard to believe, but I will prove it to you. I just want to explain everything first. I went to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it’s a castle in the Scottish highlands. If people like you saw it from the gates, all you see is a ruined castle, but it’s the magic around the place to stop muggles getting inside. From the time I was eleven I went there, we live there for the whole year. We learn how to use our magic safely, how to do spells, potions, everything we need. 

‘Now my job is what you call an auror, we go after dark wizards. Just like any world, you have good and bad people, I deal with the worst there is in our world. We have a normal law enforcement squad, they deal with normal crimes, we deal with the worst there is and it’s dangerous work. I’m very good at my job, but it is dangerous. If you went into my bathroom, you wouldn’t find a towel, we don’t need them, because we can use a drying charm. We don’t drive because we can either apparate, that’s disappearing from one place and appearing in another within a few seconds or we floo, which is traveling by fire through the fireplace and it’s networks. I know all this sounds farfetched and ridiculous, I thought so too when I was first explained when I was eleven. But I think it’s time I showed you and proved that I am a wizard and from a secret world most non magical people ever see.’ Harry could see shock on Kathy’s face, but he could tell she wasn’t frightened, just not sure he was telling the truth or he didn’t have something wrong with him and now Harry just hoped she handled what he was about to show her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

‘You sound real and serious, so I’m not sure if what you’re saying is true or not.’

‘I know, so I am going to show you.’ Harry sighed, then stood up and took his wand from his sleeve, ‘This is my wand, we all have them. Now I’ll do a couple of basic floating and summoning charms, you might think I’ve rigged things up with wires or something. There’s a few I can show you that you will believe. So just watch for now,’ Harry pointed his wand at the small table and both their glasses rose into the air and floated, then Harry sent Kathy’s glass to her and he took his glass. Then he thought he’d summon something, ‘Accio pillow,’ in a second, Harry’s pillow flew to him, ‘That was a basic summoning charm. But transfiguration is something that might make you believe me, so watch the table for a minute.’ 

Harry pointed his wand at the table and transfigured it into a rug, then back to a table, ‘That day I gave you the tissues, I conjured them, I don’t carry tissues with me,’ Harry conjured a goblet, ‘Conjuring something basic like tissues will last, conjuring things like furniture or cups, they disappear after a while, it’s only meant for temporary use, but this next one is called a patronus charm,’ Harry lifted his wand again, ‘Expecto patronum,’ Harry’s stag burst forth and ran around the room then stopped in front of Kathy, ‘I know this is hard to believe, but it’s all true,’ the patronus said in Harry’s voice before vanishing. Harry sat beside a stunned looking Kathy, ‘Say something.’

‘Oh my, it’s real, everything you said is real?’

‘Yes, it’s all real and everything I said is true. There’s more I have to tell you but I wanted to get the most shocking out of the way. But I need to know if this will affect the way you feel about me or being with me?’

‘I love you and if this is who you are, then that doesn’t worry me. What does worry me is how do I fit into your life with all this?’

‘It happens quite a lot Kathy. See my mother’s parents weren’t magical, neither is her sister. My mother was the only one in her entire family that was. She found out like I did, when she was eleven. One of my best friends, Hermione Granger, she’s another one and what we call muggleborn. Her parents are non-magical, no one in her family was magical. Now my father’s family are an old pureblood wizarding family that go back centuries. My other best friend, Ron, he’s family is an old pureblood family. I’m what is known as a halfblood, because my father was pureblood and my mother was muggleborn. I have another friend whose father was like you, non-magical, but married a witch and they had a couple of kids, all magical kids. I have another friend, his mother’s a muggle, his father’s a wizard, my friend is a wizard. But there have been cases when a child is born with no magic, I don’t like the name, but their called squibs. So you see, if you do want a life with me, you will see a lot of magic, but you’re not allowed to tell anyone, it’s all part of the secrecy act and since I enforce the law, I have to make sure it’s followed. I need to know if you can keep all this to yourself?’

‘I can, and who would believe me anyway,’ Kathy squeezed Harry’s hand, ‘So if we did end up having kids, they might be magical, like you?’

‘Yes, but I’ve been told I’m very powerful, so because of that, our children would be magical, it would be very rare for a powerful person to have non magical children.’

‘Okay, so I’ll get used to seeing a lot of magic. But how will I teach our children things when I’m not magical?’

‘During their younger years, they aren’t allowed a wand or to use magic. It can happen by accident. I did and I didn’t even know I was a wizard, my aunt hated our world, so she never told me. But I changed my hair colour once, I made it grow overnight, sometimes dishes got broken when I was upset. Magical children can’t control it that’s why if they are children from both non magical parents, someone from our ministry will go speak to the child and the parents. So if it’s about magic, then I can talk to them, if it’s another else, then you can. I know it’s hard on the non-magical parent, so that’s why I need you to really think about that and since we’ve only just started to see each other, it will give you time to figure out if you can cope with all this.’

‘I want a life with you Harry, but yes, it’s a lot to take in, so it’s good I’ve got time. What about this travel you do though. What if we want to go somewhere together? The few times we’ve gone out, we’ve met somewhere and walked, like here in Godric’s Hollow, even if this place is at the far end of Godric’s Hollow.’

‘Immediate families can travel with us. So I could take you by side along apparition. Now until you’re used to it, it’s very uncomfortable, but only lasts a few seconds. You can use the floo, again only with me. At the moment we’re only dating, so they are a bit strict with these laws. If we were married, it’s allowed all the time and you can use the floo by yourself, you need a different powder than the one I use and only you can use it, you can’t bring through another non magical person. Now there are a few other things that only the wife or husband of a witch or wizard can be part of, like we don’t have doctors or surgeons, we have healers. There is no cancer in our world Kathy, it can be healed, most things can be healed in our world. I used to wear glasses, but I got hurt one day at work and the healer I saw was researching different cures, one was to cure bad eyesight. Now at the moment it’s not curable, but I do take a potion every day and that lets me get rid of my glasses, he is working on a cure, but it could take years. Now if we were married, I could take you to see a healer.’

‘This is all so incredible but also wonderful. But why doesn’t you’re healers help people with cancer?’

‘It’s not allowed, but also if the non-magical world knew about us, they would always want us to fix things, fix their problems and we would never be able to do anything else. Only non-magical immediate families are allowed to know about us, and you’re prime minister. He has to be told in case things from our world affect yours, like the bridges collapsing and hurricanes. 

‘Now I should explain about the dangers and evil people we have in our world. See not long ago we had a war, that’s what was happening with the hurricanes and bridges. There was this really evil dark wizard who had followers called death eaters, there are a few left out there, not a lot though, that’s who I go after at work. But this war Kathy, it had been going on for so long, long before I was born. Now this might be hard to hear, but I was a major part of all that. The dark wizard was called Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, he was the one that killed my parents, and he tried to kill me, when I was a baby,’ Harry lifted his hair. 

‘This scar was caused by him. Now we have what’s called the killing curse, it’s the only thing that kills instantly in our world, I survived that curse, the only person to ever survive that curse and I was known as the boy who lived. People all around our world know me, know my name, who I am because of that, but there’s more. A few years ago it was an all our fight between our side and his, and like I said, I was a major part of that. There were hundreds of people fighting at Hogwarts, our school, a lot of people died, from both sides. My friend Ron, his brother died, I saw it happen, saw a lot of death that night. But you see, I killed Voldemort and our war ended, so I’m more known now then I was. Some would say I’m famous and I’m called the saviour of the wizarding world,’ Harry summoned an old copy of the Daily Prophet. 

‘This is our major newspaper, but to you, it doesn’t move, to me, it does, I’ll explain more about that later. As you can see, that’s me, a few years ago and this picture was taken right after I killed him. The people near me are mostly my friends. The girl with the bushy hair, that’s Hermione and the red head is Ron, their my best friends a couple and going to be married in just over a week. I want you to meet them, I want to take you to the wedding, I will be best man, but I’ll be with you the rest of the time if you want to go with me. So why don’t you read that, think about this, because apart from getting used to knowing about our world, if we’re seen together, you will get a lot of attention because I still do.’

‘You’re a hero Harry,’ Kathy said softly as she read the article under the picture of Harry, ‘You’re a real hero.’ she put the paper down and wrapped her arms around him, then just sat there holding the man she loved and didn’t really know, but was determined to know everything about him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Over the next few days, Kathy asked Harry more about his world and he tried to explain everything in a way she would understand and of course he showed her more magic. Harry found out she lived in Godric’s Hollow, her parents did and her grandparents had as well. So two days before the wedding, she told Harry she would like to meet his friends and attend the wedding, so Harry told Ron the following day that he was bringing a date.

Harry knocked on her door and Kathy opened it a few second later, ‘Hi,’ he smiled.

‘Hi yourself,’ Kathy slipped her arms around Harry and they instantly kissed, ‘I have to admit, I’m a little nervous.’

‘You’ll be fine and Aberforth is a good bloke. Now remember what I said about apparition, you will feel like you’re suffocating, but it’s over very fast.’

‘I remember, just make sure you hold me tight.’

‘I won’t let go,’ Harry wrapped his arms around Kathy, ‘So are you ready.’

‘Yes, show me how you travel.’

‘Hold tight,’ Harry turned on the spot and a few seconds later they stopped and he felt Kathy sag against him, ‘You’re fine, just breathe normally.’

‘I see what you mean,’ Kathy took a couple of deep breaths, ‘I’m okay, but where are we?’

‘It’s a magical town called Hogsmeade, but before you meet Aberforth I wanted to show you something,’ Harry kept his arm around Kathy and walked up towards some large gates, ‘Tell me what you see.’

‘I destroyed castle, looks old.’ Harry handed her a picture, ‘Oh, so this is what it really looks like because I can tell that’s you, how old were you?’

‘Twelve, a friend, Colin, he took that picture of Hermione, Ron and I in our second year and Hogwarts is in the background. Oh here she comes,’ Harry smiled as he watched Minerva McGonagall walk down the drive, ‘Hello Minerva.’

‘Harry, it’s nice to see you again and for something that is not dangerous. So this must be Kathy,’ she removed the wards and let them step through. ‘I’m Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts, it’s a pleasure to meet you.’

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, but I saw like a shimmer when you waved your wand, what was that?’

‘The school is enchanted so no one can get in without my permission, they have to be remove before anyone through. Now I’ll remove the other enchantments now you are inside the gates,’ Minerva waved her wand again, ‘There you go, that is what Hogwarts really looks like.’

‘Oh that is miraculous and it’s beautiful. You must have had a wonderful time going to school here Harry?’

‘Not a lot of them, but I did have a few. I’ll explain that another time. Now Minerva used to be the transfiguration teacher. Remember when I turned the table into a rug, that’s what transfiguration is.’

‘Yes, I couldn’t believe that. So if we have children, they will learn all that when they go here?’

‘Yes, there is another transfiguration teacher of course, but we teach the children all aspects of magic and how to use it safely. You can imagine, a school of hundreds of children all using magic, so accidents do happen and sometimes they aren’t accidents either.’

‘Like when Malfoy tried to curse me that time Minerva and accidentally hit Hermione and her teeth grew, or when crouch turned Malfoy into a ferret.’

‘Yes, like those and I’m sure you’ll scare Kathy with some things children do to each other. But at least we do not have muggle fighting, since you left that is Harry.’

‘It only happened once Minerva and he wouldn’t stop putting down Ron’s family, I had to hit him. Hard to believe he’s studying to be a healer now, still a git though.’

‘Harry,’ Minerva said sternly, ‘You helped him and he’s not going to let that second chance pass him by. Do you know that Mr. Malfoy recently got married?’

‘No, I didn’t, I don’t take an interest in him even if he wasn’t like the others. So who ended up with the ferret?’

Minerva shook her head, ‘Astoria Greengrass, you might remember her younger sister, Daphne. Now Astoria was never part of those children that wanted to follow Lord Voldemorts ways.’

‘Good to know, so she might be able to keep Malfoy in line. Anyway, it was nice of you to do this Minerva, now I’ll let you get back to your students.’

‘I don’t mind Harry and I like the occasional visits from you, especially when it means no danger, which doesn’t happen very often.’

‘Just my life Minerva. So Kathy, ready to meet Aberforth?’

‘Yes, it was nice to meet you,’ Kathy shook Minerva’s hand, ‘If we have children, then I know they will be looked after.’

‘I will make sure they are, say hello to Aberforth.’

Harry hugged Minerva then stepped back through the gates with Kathy and they both watched Minerva redo the enchantments around the school. They both waved then walked slowly up the lane to the old pub.

‘This is the Hogshead, a pub that Aberforth owns. I stayed here for a while, after I left Hogwarts. It might not be a very bright place, but I trust Aberforth and needed some peace and quiet, I got that here because Ab threatened anyone that tried to see me. Anyway, let’s get in.’ they stepped inside the small dark pub and over to the bar, ‘Aberforth Dumbledore, meet Kathy Cooper.’

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Cooper.’

‘It’s nice to meet you as well Mr. Dumbledore, Harry speaks of you often.’

‘All good I hope, let’s go into the back so we can talk. Arnold, look after the place and no free drinks for friends.’

‘Yes Ab, you told me.’

Aberforth led Harry and Kathy into his flat, ‘That picture of the girl, it moved.’

‘I explained about that Kathy, but that girl is Arianna Dumbledore, Ab’s younger sister.’

‘She died a long time ago, that’s how she looked when she died.’

‘Oh I’m sorry Mr. Dumbledore, she was very pretty.’

‘She was and you can call me Aberforth, let’s sit down,’ they all sat on the sofa, ‘So how are you handling all the news about our world?’

‘It’s a lot to take in, but I think I’m coping with it.’

‘I just apparated with her for the first time.’

‘Yes, it takes a while to get used to that and Harry, you know that’s not technically allowed since you are only dating.’

‘I checked the laws on that and since Kathy and I are talking about marriage, it is allowed. But since we haven’t been together long, we still need to get to know each other properly.’

‘Stretching the laws Harry and you an auror. But to come to places like Hogsmeade, you had to apparate otherwise it would have taken you hours to drive, if you can drive.’

‘I can, don’t like to though, I’d rather apparate and it’s faster.’

‘You mean we came hours in that few seconds?’

‘Yes, we were in west of England, now we’re in Scotland, in the highlands of Scotland.’

‘That’s incredible.’

‘It is,’ Ab smiled, ‘Have you told your friends about Kathy?’

‘Just that I’m seeing someone and she’s coming to the wedding. Their all dying to meet this mystery woman I’m seeing. Hermione keeps sending me owls asking me everything. Ron bugs me at work every day, wanting to know her name, it’s so he can do some checking. But in two days they will meet my lady.’

‘You haven’t told them I’m a, what was that name again?’

‘Muggle, but no, I haven’t. I want to see if anyone picks it up straight away and when they do, it will be Hermione.’

‘You said she had non magical parents, is that why she will know I’m a muggle?’

‘No, she’s just smart, the brightest witch around. She will read a book and can quote you word for word from it, even if she hadn’t read it in years. She recently changed jobs so now she works for the magical law enforcement, but not catching criminals, she works on our laws.’

‘And she’s doing a wonderful job, getting rid of some of those old bad laws.’

‘Do I get an introduction?’

Harry, Aberforth and Kathy all stared up at the picture, ‘Albus, how did you know Harry was bringing his lady friend here to meet me?’

‘Minerva told me and thought I might like a visit dear brother.’

‘Alright you two, don’t start,’ Harry took Kathy’s hand, ‘This is Albus Dumbledore, my friend and former headmaster of Hogwarts. Remember what I told you, he was my mentor and died a few years ago.’

‘Died, he died and he’s talking, from a picture.’

‘Certain important people will have their portraits done and they can talk. They also have all their memories up till the time they died. Every headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts has a portrait that hangs in their office, or former office. I had Minerva charm my sister’s portrait so I could visit my brother.’

‘This is incredible, but it’s nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore.’

‘Oh I haven’t been called that in a long time, it was always Professor Dumbledore, or like Harry, just Dumbledore even after I asked him to call me Albus.’

‘To me you’re Dumbledore. But this might surprise you Kathy, how Dumbledore looks is how he looked when he died and he was one hundred and thirty seven years old when he died.’

‘Oh my, why did he live so old?’

‘The more powerful the witch or wizard, the longer they live. Now I wasn’t very good at school, but I am powerful. I am one hundred and thirty nine years old, but I know my life is winding down, another couple of years and I will join my family.’

‘I will be waiting for you brother.’

Kathy stood there with her mouth hanging open listening to the two old wizards talking, one alive, one not and realised she still had a lot to learn about Harry’s world, more than she ever thought possible.’


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

On the day of Ron and Hermione’s wedding, Harry and Kathy apparated to the Burrow.

‘Now I have to go see Ron as I am his best man, but there is a non-magical person here that will keep you company until after the ceremony.’

‘I’ll be fine Harry and I know you need to do your duty as best man.’

‘Alright, come on,’ Harry kept his arm around Kathy and led her down to the crowd of people, ‘Mrs. Granger, it’s nice to see you,’ Harry shook her hands.

‘Harry, it’s nice to see you as well, but shouldn’t you be keeping my future son in law from passing out through nerves.’ Mrs. Granger said making Harry laugh.

‘I’m heading in there now, but this is my girlfriend, Kathy Cooper and she’s like you, non-magical. So I was hoping she could sit with you until the ceremony is over.’

‘Of course she can, come sit Kathy dear, we know how all this magic can be a little intimidating.’

‘I’ll see you soon love,’ Harry kissed her then hurried into the house, ‘So how’s the groom?’

‘About time you got here Harry, he’s a nervous wreck, Hermione’s as bad, but Ginny has been able to keep her calm,’ Arthur said.

‘I’ll go see my friend now Mr. Weasley,’ Harry ran up the stairs and saw Ron pacing his old bedroom, ‘Oi.’

‘Blimey, I was wondering when you were going to get here.’

‘Sorry, I had to pick up Kathy. Now you need to keep it together for just a bit longer mate, then you get to shag you’re wife whenever you want.’

‘Harry,’ Ron scowled, ‘I love her so much and I never thought she’d ever marry someone like me.’

‘Like you, a git that’s got a temper and talks before he thinks, why wouldn’t she?’ Harry laughed making Ron scowl again, but the two friends ended up laughing together and they kept talking and laughing until it was time to head downstairs. ‘That’s Kathy, with Hermione’s mother,’ Harry gave her a wave.

‘Nice, very good looking.’

‘I think so, you’ll meet her later,’ Harry kept Ron moving till they were down the front.

‘It’s a wonder he hasn’t passed out yet Harry, did you give him a calming draught?’ George called.

‘No, I was able to get him laughing, so he’s fine George. I think being an auror has helped Ron’s nerves.’

‘I think it’s more you mate, you would have used a charm to keep him upright and he didn’t want everyone to see that,’ Charlie called.

‘Sometimes I hate my brothers.’

‘Ignore them Ron, you know their just trying to get a rise out of you, which is Hermione’s job,’ Neville called out making everyone laugh.

‘Oh even my mates are going to wind me up, just remember, Hermione’s mother is sitting here Neville.’

‘Sorry Mrs. Granger,’ Neville nodded to her who had been laughing, ‘She seemed to enjoy all this Ron, so you might have to put up with it.’

‘Not now though, it’s time, some come on Ron, Harry, in your places,’ Kingsley said.

‘Oh blimey, it’s time.’

‘I think Harry might need to hold Ron up Minister,’ Seamus called out.

Harry waved his wand, ‘No, just used the upright charm, now he can’t fall down.’

‘Take this off me Harry, I’m fine,’ Ron growled.

Harry laughed then took the charm off Ron again, ‘There, are you sure you’re able to stand up by yourself?’

‘Yes, now stop it, all of you. Hey Michael, as my boss, threaten to lock them up or something will you.’

‘Why, it’s amusing listening to all this. Oh music’s starting Ron, end of your single life.’

Ron glared at his boss as everyone laughed again, but took their seats. Harry and Ron turned to face the door, then Ginny stepped out to a lot of whistles from all the young men there.

‘Hey, that’s my girl you blokes are ogling,’ Lee called out making everyone laugh again.

Ginny blew Lee a kiss as she passed, then stood at the front and faced the door. Then Hermione and her father stepped out to a lot of ooh’s and ahhh’s. Harry quietly snickered as Ron’s mouth fell open, then everyone laughed as Harry pushed it shut.

The ceremony for Hermione and Ron was beautiful, Kingsley did a wonderful job in marrying the two people that had been friends for so long. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley cried as they watched their children marry. Then Kingsley moved his wand over the couple, binding a golden rope to their joined hands and as he pronounced them husband and wife, it finished when the rope melted inside them. Harry was the first to hug his friends, then moved away so everyone else could. He sat with Kathy, taking her hand in his.

‘All the red heads are Weasley’s, Ron, the groom, has been my best friend since we were both eleven, but Hermione, the bride is also my best friend, we met when we were eleven as well.’

‘She’s very beautiful, but so is the bridesmaid. Is that the one you were engaged to?’

‘Yes, Ginny, Ron’s younger sister. But she’s with Lee now,’ Harry pointed out another man.

‘They seem happy, so that was a magical wedding, it was beautiful the way the golden rope twined around their joined hands.’

‘It’s part of the binding ceremony of magical weddings. The moment the rope joined with them, they were legally married and bonded to each other. See the dark man that performed the ceremony.’

‘Yes, he looks very dignified.’

‘That’s Kingsley Shacklebolt, our minister for magic, like the prime minister in your world. But Kingsley is a good friend of ours, so he offered to perform the ceremony.’

‘So you’re friends with the minister.’

‘Harry, Hermione, Ron and all their friends are friends with some of the most important witches and wizards in their world. It’s a lot to take in at first, but you do get used to it dear. Hermione wants to meet you friend Harry.’

‘Thanks Mrs. Granger, come on Kathy, I want you to meet my two best friends in the whole world,’ Harry put his arm around Kathy and made their way up front, ‘Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry grinned, ‘This is Kathy Cooper, Kathy, Hermione and Ron Weasley.’

‘Nice to meet you and congratulations,’ Kathy shook their hands.

‘Nice to meet you as well Kathy and Harry, why didn’t you tell us you were dating a muggle?’

‘What?!!!’ Ron blurted out as he gazed at Kathy.

‘Told you it would be Hermione that worked it out. But yes, Kathy is non-magical, that’s why I had her sitting with your mother Hermione.’

‘You’re the most famous wizard in our world and you’re dating a muggle. Well at least you know she likes you for you and not who you are.’

‘Thanks Ron,’ Harry shook his head, ‘But yeah, she had no idea about me, well, she still doesn’t know everything.’

‘Mr. Potter, can we get a picture of you with the happy couple?’ a photographer asked.

‘As their friend, I do want a picture with them, but my girlfriend with us. Is that alright with you Ron, Hermione?’

‘Yes, of course, we knew no matter which photographer we used, they couldn’t resist wanting to take your picture since you don’t let anyone take your picture.’

‘Because they kept taking them all the time and I never get asked, it’s annoying.’

‘After one with your lady friend Mr. Potter, how about one of the golden trio?’

‘Blimey,’ Harry turned away, ‘Fine, one picture and then do what you’re hired to do, take pictures of Ron and Hermione, they are the bride and groom.’

‘I’ll make sure of it Harry, so let him get his picture, then go sit down.’

‘Thanks Kingsley, but it pisses me off. This is supposed to be about Ron and Hermione, not me.’

‘Calm down mate, it’s fine and we knew it would happen. So let’s get the picture then go introduce your lady to everyone.’

‘Yeah, sorry Ron, Hermione,’ Harry stood next to Hermione, holding her hand as she held Ron’s hand.

‘The classic look of the golden trio, it’s wonderful,’ the photographer snapped a couple of pictures, then Harry held his hand out to Kathy who stood next to him, but Harry put his arm around her.

‘Alright,’ Harry moved aside, ‘I’ll see you both inside.’

Harry and Kathy stepped into the large marque, ‘What was that about Harry, the golden trio?’

‘Harry, Hermione and Ron were named the golden trio after the battle of Hogwarts because when those three are together, they can do anything. It was basically them three that saved our world, more Harry. Now how come you’re lady friend doesn’t know this Harry?’ Kingsley asked.

‘Kathy Cooper, Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister for magic and she’s a muggle Kingsley.’

‘Nice to meet you Minister.’

‘It’s Kingsley to friends, and a muggle, well that is something I never thought I’d hear, the most famous wizard in our world dating a muggle. So where did you two meet.’

‘I was at my parent’s graves, crying, this nice looking young man handed me some tissues.’

‘We got talking after and have been dating ever since. But we are talking future Kingsley, marriage even if it’s not yet.’

‘Ah, so you got around the law of apparating a muggle, well you know the law.’

‘He should as he enforces it,’ Michael said.

‘Kathy, my boss Michael Hinkly, Michael, Kathy Cooper.’

‘It’s nice to meet you Kathy and just be warned, the partner of an auror must get used to some lonely nights and sometimes them being away for days at a time.’

‘Nice to meet you and yes, Harry has explained about his job. But as his boss, is it as dangerous as he said it is?’

‘Extremely, a few months ago we lost one of our aurors. Harry was badly hurt, Susie, the blond over there, she was also badly hurt, almost died. Our job is to deal with the worst dark witches and wizards there are, so it is dangerous. But our training, which is hard, keeps us safe and we know what we’re doing. Another thing you should know Kathy, Harry is one of the most powerful wizards there is, so he can usually stay safe, the odd injury but that’s about it.’

Kathy stared at Harry, then tightened her arm around him. She knew she was going to have to get used to the dangerous work he did and get used to hearing that he could be injured, now she just hoped he never got seriously injured or worse, die.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

‘Don’t go scaring her boss, she’s still learning about all this stuff. I haven’t even told her everything about Voldemort yet.’

‘Blimey Harry, get with the information.’

‘I will, it’s only been a week since I explained about our world.’

‘Harry Potter,’ Luna’s serene voice came from behind.

Harry turned and hugged Luna, ‘Luna Lovegood, how’s my friend?’

‘I’m good Harry, you’re lady is very pretty, you two will make beautiful magical babies.’

‘Thanks Luna and it’s good to know. Kathy, meet Luna another really good friend of mine.’

‘It’s nice to meet you Luna and thank you for the compliment.’

Harry noticed Kathy looked a little puzzled, ‘Luna has this rare ability to see things we can’t, she’s so special and just unusual, but we all love her.’

‘Thank you Harry and at least I don’t get called looney anymore. You’re threat did the trick.’

‘If the saviour threatens anyone, they better listen,’ Kingsley grinned, ‘Don’t go hexing me Harry.’

‘Blimey, will you cut the saviour crap Kingsley, you bloody well helped win our war remember, well, everyone here did, not just me.’

‘He hasn’t learned has he Kingsley, it’s the only way we can upset Harry and he knows it but he just can’t help himself,’ Neville hugged Harry.

‘I know, I even promised Susie I’d stop hexing my friends for calling me that, she thought it was funny.’

‘It was funny Harry, but at least you stopped. So this is the lady that’s won your heart.’

‘Kathy, Neville one of my best friends and Susie, a pain in the arse colleague, don’t say anything Susie.’

Susie laughed, ‘It’s nice to meet you Kathy and I wasn’t going to Harry.

Kathy laughed, ‘It’s nice to meet you as well.’

‘So Ron said she’s a muggle Harry, Kathy, how are you handling all this magic?’

‘Shocking, surprising, but slowly coping and it’s nice to meet you as well.’

‘Harry, a favour please,’ Hermione called.

‘What, I was just best man, isn’t that enough for tonight?’

Hermione punched Harry, ‘I’m the bride and your best friend Harry Potter, don’t get me upset tonight.’

Harry held up his hands, ‘I know not to take you on Hermione, so what’s the favour as if I don’t know already.’

‘I did mention it to you, so will you please do it, for me and Ron. You’re best friends in the whole world and have stuck by you through everything.’

‘Oh blimey, she still pulling that on your Harry?’ Charlie said as he walked over.

‘Yes, she knows I can’t refuse her because it’s true. Alright Hermione, but it’s going to shock a lot of people, including the people I work with.’

‘You should have told them then and they know which one, so go get ready.’

‘Yes boss,’ Harry scowled as Hermione hurried away.

‘I’m your boss, remember that Harry.’

‘Oh don’t you start Michael. But all of you, keep Kathy company for a few minutes, I need to do something for my friends,’ Harry kissed Kathy then hurried away.

‘What is he doing, what favour has Hermione have him doing now?’ Susie asked.

‘You lot are about to be surprised, so just watch and listen,’ Charlie said.

‘Can I have everyone’s attention please,’ Harry called from the stage, ‘It’s time for the bride and groom to dance, so Ron, Hermione, onto the dance floor with you both and no trying to get out of it Ron. If I can do this, so can you.’

‘Hermione would hex me if I didn’t Harry, just like she’d hex you, something neither of us want.’

‘Two of my best aurors and their afraid of Hermione,’ Michael called out to loud laugher.

‘Don’t get on her bad side boss,’ Ron took Hermione’s hand and led her onto the dance floor, then they looked at Harry, ‘Okay Harry, you’re up.’

Harry nodded, then sat at the piano and started to sing for his best friends. His work colleagues and some of the invited guests all looked shocked, everyone else laughed, then smiled as they watched Ron and Hermione dance to the beautiful love song that Harry was singing for his friends. After that and to loud applause, he did another one, before stepping off the stage and down to Kathy who looked surprised.

‘So on slow days at work we can get Harry to sing,’ Susie laughed.

‘No you bloody won’t Susie, not one of you go asking either.’

‘I’m your boss Harry, you have to do what I tell you.’

‘Oh shit, come on Michael, you said nothing personal in the work place, we work there, nothing else, remember.’

‘Throwing my own words back at me, smart.’

‘I’m taking my lady to dance,’ Harry took Kathy’s hand and led her onto the dance floor and they wrapped their arms around each other and dance, not realising everyone was watching them. But all Harry could think about was the woman in his arms and how much he loved her. As he stared into her eyes he realised that over the last few years he really was clueless in regards to his feelings, but now he wasn’t, he knew exactly what he wanted, the woman in his arms as his wife and the mother of his children. He hoped in the very near future he will get the family he always wanted.

‘Harry has always surprised people, but this is one surprise I never thought Harry would ever do, date a muggle,’ Kingsley said.

‘They look happy though Kingsley, I haven’t seen Harry look that happy before,’ Susie said.

‘What, even when you shagged him Susie,’ Charlie grinned.

‘Different type of happiness Charlie, as if you don’t know, now how about taking your lady to dance?’

‘Yes ma’am,’ Charlie saluted, then took Susie’s hand and they were dancing.

Ron and Hermione stayed dancing together, but occasionally watched Harry and Kathy and they both couldn’t stop smiling.

‘He’s happy Ron, you can see it on his face.’

‘Yeah, he is Mione and they make a nice looking couple. Being a muggle though, do you think it will work, especially with who Harry is?’

‘Yes because she’s a muggle. Harry knows she loves him for him, not who he is. That has always been one of Harry’s problems and why he stayed with Ginny for so long. He was too wary of meeting anyone new because everyone just wants him because he’s Harry Potter, not who he is deep down. Kathy does because she doesn’t know all of that and even though she’s learning, she had feelings for him before she knew.’

‘You’re still the smartest witch around Mrs. Weasley. Let’s hope the next wedding we go to is Harry’s.’

‘Looking at them now, I think it will and not too long away either. But now Mr. Weasley, let’s concentrate on us.’

‘Yes, let’s do that Mrs. Weasley.’

Minerva stood with Aberforth watching Harry and Kathy, ‘They are perfect for each other Aberforth, just like Albus said.’

‘Well my brother always had good insight when it came to Harry and I think he’s right. I overheard Luna telling Harry they will make beautiful magical babies.’

‘Luna is another one that has good insight and she’s always been that way with Harry. I just hope he can finally have a normal life and the children he always wanted.’

‘I’m confident in saying that I think you can expect the first of the Potter children in about twelve years judging by the look of those two.’

‘I think you’re right Aberforth, I think you’re right,’ Minerva smiled then walked away with thoughts of Harry, finally having everything he wanted and everything he deserved which made her smile, that is all she ever wanted for Harry and he is finally getting that and every one of the invited guests were seeing exactly what Minerva was, Harry Potter was finally happy.

The end:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
